


Why Won't You Stay

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno and Steve have been fighting their feelings for too long. It takes an injury for it to all come out. How will they cope with it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their relationship had changed dramatically over the last eighteen months. Since he'd moved back to Hawaii permanently and taken a job with Five 0 he went into the Navy Reserves. A move he'd decided on without talking to her, not that he had to but he usually talked to her about career stuff. During her earlier visits they would meet at his place but now he would meet her at whatever hotel she was staying at.  Jumping up and leaving every time his phone rang.

__**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**  
And I've been laying here praying, praying s(he) won't call  
It's just another call from home (work)  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  


And there it is.  They've been together three hours and his phone starts ringing.  "Hey Danno!  What have we got?"  He was already out of bed putting on the rest of his clothes. "Yeah.  Yeah. Wait on me."  He looked at his watch.  "I can pick you up in 15."

__**And I'll be begging you, baby**  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying  


Her heart breaks as she watches him, not even looking back at her as he talks to his partner and dresses. She silently begs him not to go because her leave is only three days this time.  He clips on his badge and gun then looks to her mouthing Sorry.  I've got to go.  Catherine waves him off and half smiles as he disappears. Her heart shatters every time he leaves her.

_**What do I have to do to make you see  
S(He) can't love you like me?** _

She's pretty sure he knows how he feels about his partner.  She also knows he probably thinks that his partner will never feel the same way. She wishes he'd remember how good they were together.

 

__**Why don't you stay**  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When s(he) calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

Danny is standing outside of his house when his partner pulls up.  "Hey buddy!"

His skin crawls as they get into his car. "How's Cath?" He's doing his duty as his best friend and partner.

Steve furrows his brow and his body language changes.  "She's fine."  He's quiet for a few awkward seconds then says. "Who is this C.I.?"

Danny's thankful that they don't have to talk about Catherine anymore.  Not that he doesn't like her because he does, he just doesn't want to think about Steve with her.  "He's a C.I. of Chin's. He seems legit."

Steve nods as he pulls up to the address Chin sent him.  "Good."

 

__**You keep telling me, baby**  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share

 

Steve's phone rings a few times as they're meeting with Jerry, Chin's C.I. Steve ignores it the first couple of times then finally excuses himself. Danny can hear the conversation.  "Hey Cath.   Everything ok?" She must have said yes because he says.  "I'm in the middle of something."  He can hear Steve sigh. "No.  I'm going to be busy tonight.  We have a double homicide and robbery on our hands." Another quiet moment.  "Yes, I know we need to talk and I know you're only here for a couple of days.  A child lost her parents and this takes precedence over everything."  He was quiet for another second.

__**Why don't you stay**  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know

Danny decides to rescue Steve and knocks as he walks into the room. "Hey.  Uhh.  You really need to hear this."

Steve nods and says.  "I gotta go Cath."

__Baby, why don't you stay I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine  


As usual things didn't go the way needed it to.  They were up against some supposed secret society out for a set of rings smuggled from Italy into Hawaii. The guys were skeptical about the whole conspiracy theory part but Chin believed so they did too. It came to light that the brother of one of the victims took money from a group of mercenaries for access to the house.

In the attempt to arrest Ellis Gregory and his crew Danny took a bullet meant for Steve. Chin and Kono with help of HPD wrap up the case and Steve rode with Danny to the hospital. Danny came through surgery fine and was moved to a room.

Steve is finally notified and goes to his partner's room.  "Danno." He says quietly as he stands at the door. He doesn't look as bad as he thought he would which doesn't really help much.  "You're a crazy fool you know." He knows Danny's going to be out for a while. "Why would you do that huh?"  Steve pulls up a chair and sits down next to his friend.  "Why would you take a bullet for me?  You have a daughter.  You have people that would miss you." His hand moves to Danny's still one and twines their fingers together.

"You're lucky you made it.  I never would have forgiven you."  Danny slowly starts to wake up, last thing he remembers is getting shot.  He hears a voice and starts to speak until he realizes it's Steve and apparently he's in trouble.  "I love you Danno.  I don't know and don't  _want_ to know what I'd do without you."

"How do you think I feel?"  Danny mumbles and makes Steve jump.  "You go out there every day like you have a death wish."

"No I don't." He said indignantly. "I'm a SEAL.  I was trained not to worry about...well just not to worry.  The ends justified the means."

Danny looked at their hands. "So it's ok for you to scare the hell out of us all on a daily basis because Uncle Sam trained you?"  Steve shrugged.  "That's bullshit. You're not a SEAL anymore Steve. You're a cop.  You have people that love you, that would miss you. That's lives would be forever altered if something were to happen to you."  He locked eyes with his partner.  "Chin, Kono, Kamekona, Grace.  They would never forgive you."   

"What about you?  Could you forgive me?" Steve asked quietly.

Danny blew out a long breath.  He'd heard Steve's confession and knew it was time.  Time to put it all out there and see what happens.  "I would hate you."

"Why?"  He tightened his hold on Danny's hand, willing him to say what he wanted to hear.

The words should come easy.  He's told Steve that he loves him before but this time they would take on a new meaning.  "Because I love you Steve and not just like someone loves a friend.  But I think you know that already."

A smile spread across Steve's lips.  "I'd hoped."  He moved a little closer to the bed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Danny scoffed and shook his head.  "Catherine.  The Navy.  Our friendship.  Take your pick.  Why didn't you?"

He understood because he was so afraid of losing Danny that he'd rather have his a friend than not at all. "Because I'm an idiot and a Neanderthal."  They both chuckled and Danny winced.  "Shit.  Shit. Sorry babe."  His free hand hovered, waiting to be told how to fix the pain.  "I was scared that I was reading you wrong and I didn't want to lose you."

The pain meds were dragging him back under.  "What do we do now?"  He asked tiredly.

Steve stood up and kissed his forehead.  "You sleep, we'll talk more later."

Danny mumbled ok and was asleep again in a matter of minutes.  Chin and Kono came by to see him after they finished up the case. While they were visiting Steve went to see Catherine.

__**Why don't you stay**  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah

He had no reservations about his next move.  This whole thing wasn't fair to him, to Catherine, or to Danny and it would end tonight.

He knocked on her door and she opened it with a smile.  "You made it. I'm so glad."  Steve frowned at her excitement.  "Come on in."  She stepped aside and he walked in. "How did the case go?"

He sighed and sat down in a chair.  "It's solved. Danny got shot."

Her stomach flips, never wants any of them to get hurt. "Oh.  God.  Is he ok?"

He nods as he dry scrubs his face. "Thankfully.  He'll have a new scar, should be out in a few days."

She sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, he surprised himself when he flinched away.  "Steve."

"Catherine, I can't do this anymore."   He stood up and started pacing.  "I'm sorry.  You're a great woman.  I just…"

The moment she had been dreading had come.  "You're in love with Danny."  It wasn't a question.  He nodded.  "Steve, don't do this.  We're great together."

"Were great.  We  _were_  great together.  I can't and won't hide from my feelings anymore."  He continued to pace. "I told Danny and he feels the same way. I don't know what's going to happen now."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Just go. Please."

"Catherine, I'm sorry."  He would've reached for her but he knew it was a bad idea.  "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Too late."  She walked off and closed herself up in bathroom.

There was nothing he could do or say so he left.  Went back to the hospital to see Danny. When Danny woke the next morning Steve was awkwardly curled up in a chair sleeping. He drifted back to sleep and found him sipping a coffee when he woke up later.

"You came back."  He said groggily.

Steve nodded and leaned in closer, taking Danny's hand. "Of course."  He squeezed his hand. "Did you think I changed my mind?"

"Things would be easier for you if…if you had."  Danny said without looking up. "Chin said you went to see Cath."

Steve nodded, put his coffee down and took Danny's hand in both of his.  "I went to tell her it was over.  That I want to be with you.  As for the Navy,  **Don't Ask Don't Tell**  exists for a reason.  The people that are important to me know who I am. No one else matters and I'm retiring. I don't want that life anymore." He kissed Danny's hand.  "I want a life here with you, full time.  If that's what you want."

He tugged on Steve's hand.  "C'mere."  Steve stood up and stepped closer to the bed.  "Closer."  Danny pulled on his hand to bring him closer.  "I want you, us."  He cupped the back of Steve's head with his free hand and pulled him down so their lips were barely touching.

Steve didn't hesitate to close the distance and both groaned when they connected.  He kept it short and sweet because of Danny's condition.

Danny whined a little when he pulled away.  "Don't worry."  He said breathlessly. "That's not the last time."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was released after a week, home for a week then put on restrictive duty for two weeks. Steve stayed by his side as much as cases allowed and then helped him settle at home. Just as Danny was set to go back to work Steve was called up for a Reservist Drill.

They'd been taking things very slow, mostly because of Danny's injury.  "I'm cleared for everything and now you're leaving."

Steve wasn't thrilled either.  "I'm sorry.  It's part of my duty and I would get out of it if I could."

"I know." He nodded.  "I understand.  Just be careful."

He chuckled. "I'll be on a ship with three thousand other sailors, nothing's going to happen."

A week later Steve shipped out. Danny reluctantly volunteered to take him to his pick-up location.  They were standing by Danny's car, watching each other when they heard. "Smooth Dog!  I heard you were going to be on this one."

Steve laughed as he looked up and saw his old friend Nick Taylor. "Bull Frog!"  The men hugged.  "Howzit?"

They took a minute to catch up and Nick asked. "Who is this?"

Steve draped his arm over Danny's shoulder and said. "This is Detective Danny Williams.  He's my partner."

Nick clapped him on the shoulder. "Well I'll be damn.  Someone finally got Smooth Dog to settle down huh?" They shook hands. "Nice to meet you man."

Danny's surprise showed as he said.  "Nice to meet you too." He didn't bring up the fact that Nick knew about them after only a few seconds.

There was a noise behind them and Steve sighed. "It's time."

Danny nodded and hugged him. "Be careful."

Steve didn't hesitate to kiss him.  "I will and you too.  Just because you've been cleared doesn't mean you need to do anything crazy."

Danny laughed and pushed him away.  "I'll save the crazy stuff for you."

They had very little contact over the two weeks Steve was gone.  They didn't have any big cases which made Danny happy. Danny was waiting at the same place he dropped Steve off at. He'd promised to be there to pick him up. His heart stopped when he saw Steve disembark with his arm draped around Catherine's shoulder.  They were laughing and then they hugged. His heart broke into a million pieces and he left.

He was sitting at his desk when he heard Steve arrive. Kono and Chin greeting him enthusiastically. "Howzit boss?"

Steve hugged both of them. "Good.  I see the place is still intact?"  They laughed and nodded. "Danno here?"

Chin nodded towards his office. "Don't know what's going on with him Bruddah.  He left for a while and when he came back he looked like the world had ended."

Steve didn't mention that he was supposed to be his ride.  "I'll go talk to him."   He hugged them again. "Good to see you guys."  He knocked lightly on Danny's door and walked in.

Danny held his breath as he watched Steve interact with the rest of the team.  He knew there was no way to avoid the conversation that was about to happen. Then there was the knock and Steve walked in.

"Hey!"  Steve sounded really happy to see him.

He looked up and gave a pained smile. "Steve."

He walked around Danny's desk, reached for his hand and Danny rolled away. "I uhh…I thought you were coming to meet me?" He couldn't read Danny and he was a little scared.

Danny took a deep breath before he looked into those soulful eyes.  "I did."  He nodded and stood up. "I umm…I came." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to pace. "I saw you."

He was very confused.  "Why did you leave?  I don't understand."

He tried to keep the hurt and betrayal out of his voice.  "I saw you with Catherine." He shrugged.  "You looked happy.  I guess you guys…"

That's when it hit Steve.  "Danny it's not what you think.  You think I'd cheat on you?"

He smiled sadly. "We're not technically together and it's ok Steve. Your life would be a lot easier this way."

Steve cleared the room and took Danny in a hot passionate kiss.  "I want you you big goof." He held onto Danny because he felt his knees buckle.  "Catherine and I talked a lot over the last two weeks.  She's happy for us."

Danny didn't bother with any more words, he just kissed Steve until neither one of them could breathe. Chin and Kono were cheering from the outer office.

They broke away with a laugh and Steve said. "We're going on a date tonight.  Just the two of us, I'm picking you up at 8:00. Oh and wear something nice."

Danny found that funny since HE was the one that wore a tie to work every day. "I'll be sure to do that."

Thankfully they didn't get any cases and were able to leave at a reasonable time.  Danny was ready and waiting when Steve came knocking at 8:00.  Steve was smiling when he opened the door, wearing black pants, a white button up and a black jacket.

Danny was wearing a dark blue suit and light blue button up. "You look great."

Steve blushed a little. "You too."

When they pulled up to Hy's Steakhouse Danny protested.  "No way. I've seen the menu for this place McGarrett."

Steve opened his door.  "Good, then you'll already know what you want to eat."  They walked in and were greeted by the maître 'd. "Reservation for McGarrett."

He smiled as he looked down the list.  "Ahh. Yes.  Right this way Lt. Commander."

Steve took Danny's hand as they were led through the restaurant to a quiet corner.  Danny was a bit overwhelmed.  "Steve, let's just go to Tropics. Hell, Kamekona's shrimp truck would be more than sufficient."

Steve ordered a bottle of wine before he said.  "Just please enjoy yourself.  Ok?"  He picked up his menu and started looking it over.

Danny finally gave in and started looking. "You really are crazy." While they looked over the menu Steve ordered Oysters on the Half Shell. Danny raised an eyebrow. "You think you're getting lucky tonight?"

Steve laughed and shrugged.  "A guy can hope can't he?"

Danny rolled his eyes.  It was the best food Danny had ever eaten, the steak and lobster were perfect. When Steve tried to order the Molten Chocolate Cake for dessert Danny groaned. "You're killing me babe."

He smiled devilishly. "We could get it to go."  When they got to Steve's truck he backed Danny against it and kissed him softly.  "All this is new to me Danno."  He said breathlessly as he brushed his thumb across the other man's lip.  "But I can't wait to experience all of this with you."

Danny's hands were gripping Steve's hips as thy kissed. He sighed happily when Steve pulled back. "I umm…"   He swallowed hard. "I have some experience with this."  Steve raised an eyebrow. "Before Rachel, after Rachel."

"I didn't…I didn't know." He looked confused. "Why didn't you say anything before?  Did I ever meet him?"

Danny nodded.  "My old friend from Jersey?"  Steve nodded. "Him."

"Oh. Ok." Steve stepped back a few steps, feeling a little nervous that Danny had experience in something he didn't.  He remembered the guy, they were built similar. Steve thought he was a pretty nice looking guy. "Ready to go?"

"Hey." Danny pulled Steve back by his arms and wrapped him in a hug. "Are you ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

He'd known him long enough not to believe him.  "You forget I know you McGarrett.  Is it because I said I have experience with this?"

He nodded. "I know it's ridiculous but…"

Danny kissed him quiet.  "It's not ridiculous.  Look, we don't have to do anything. You can take me home and we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Not a chance."  He said before he kissed him.  "I haven't seen you in two weeks."  They kissed again and he used Danny's had to cup his own arousal as he said.  "Let's go back to my place."

He groaned at the feeling of Steve hard and throbbing in his hand.  "Ok but only if you're sure."

He pressed himself harder into Danny's hand before he pulled them away from the truck door and opened it. Twenty minutes later they were walking into Steve's place. "Beer?"

"Please."  He locked the door and took off his jacket as he watched Steve walk into the kitchen.

Steve came back a minute later with two beers and no jacket. He took the offered drink and sat down on the sofa. You could cut the tension with a knife.  Danny had been to Steve's a million times in the year and a half they'd known each other.  Steve sat down beside him and turned on the TV.  Soon they were watching a basketball game and leaning against each other.

When it was over Steve said.  "Want to go out to the beach?"

Danny shook his head and leaned in to kiss him. He cupped the back of Steve's head and held him to him as they kissed.  Steve fisted a handful of Danny's hair as their tongues brushed slowly against each other.

Danny whispered in his ear as he ran the tip of his tongue up the shell. _"Upstairs?"_

Next thing he knew they were standing up and Steve was walking him backwards up the stairs as they continued to kiss. They stumbled through the bedroom door and ran into Steve's bed, almost falling over.

They broke away and laughed.  Danny started unbuttoning Steve's shirt.  "Do you have  _any_ idea how crazy you drive me when you're shirtless?"  Steve gave him this look and he just ripped his shirt open.

Steve returned the favor and ripped Danny's shirt open.  "Probably as crazy as you drive me.  I never thought chest hair would be a turn on."

Danny chuckled.  "Yeah well."

Steve could see he was self-conscious about it so he slowly took his shirt off.  "Sexy as hell Danno."  When the shirt was off Steve ran his hands slowly over Danny's chest.

"I feel that way about your tattoos on your arms."  He said as he ran his fingertips over the ink on Steve's right bicep. "And these." He said as he licked the ones above Steve's nipples.

"Oh god."  Steve's head fell back as Danny licked and sucked on his nipples.

Danny's hands went to work on Steve's belt and soon his pants hit the floor.  Not surprisingly Steve was commando and when he fell out of his pants Danny flicked his tongue across the tip.

" _Oh shit. Oh god."_ Steve moaned as Danny slipped his lips around him and fisted Danny's hair. Danny sucked a little harder as he took him all the way into his mouth, running his tongue down the back of Steve's shaft. "Fuck Danno. FUCK."

Danny's head bobbed up and down as he took Steve deeper and deeper.  Steve didn't think he could be more turned on than he already was but watching Danny and then seeing the look in his eyes was too much. Both of their phones started ringing but Danny didn't let that stop him.  Seconds later Steve screamed as his orgasm rocked his body and Danny took every bit of him in.

Their phones were ringing for a third time as Danny pushed himself up off the floor and grabbed his phone. "Williams."  Steve had fallen over on the bed while he recovered.  "Yeah. Sorry. Was in the shower. Ok.  I'll get Steve and we'll be right there."

As soon as he hung up Steve pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him passionately.  "That was amazing."

Danny pulled him up from the bed.  "I do my best."  He couldn't get loose from Steve's octopus arms.  "We gotta go babe. Got a case."

He pulled them back down and rolled them over so he had Danny trapped underneath him.  "I gotta take care of you first." He cupped Danny's arousal and kissed his way down his chest, stopping to lick and suck on his nipples.

"Oh god."  Danny arched up into his mouth. "Steve.  Steve.  Steve. We can't."  Steve bit down on his nipple and he cried out.  "Oh god. We…gotta…go."

It didn't stop him, he kissed his way down as he unbuckled and unbuttoned Danny's pants.  He worked his erection carefully out of his pants and licked his head. Danny shuddered as he felt Steve's warm wet mouth surround him.

Steve knew what he liked so he went with giving Danny that and was rewarded with moans and cries of pleasure.  Danny's mind was completely void of anything but Steve and his mouth. It didn't take long for Danny's hips to buck and him to cry out that he was cumming. Steve took every drop and  _hmm'd_  as he took him all in.  Danny yanked him up and kissed him hard, tasting himself in his lover's mouth. Their phones began to ring again and Steve pulled away to answer his, assuring Chin that they were on their way.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost 36 hours before they got back to Steve's place. Neither said a word as they walked their tired, dirty, bloodied bodies up to his room.  They undressed and walked into Steve's bathroom, Danny turning on the shower as they stepped in. Thirty six hours ago they were called to a murder scene that took them on a chase around the island.  Ending in a run through the jungle, a shootout and the subjects being caught.

Both men stood under the stream of hot water for a while, using each other as support.  Steve ran his finger tips over the bruise on Danny's shoulder. They'd been separated during one of the chases and Danny had gone hand to hand against one of the subjects.  Danny's fighting skills were pretty good but not when you're up against a lead pipe. The guy hit him and ran.

"How's it feel?" Steve asked quietly.

Danny was basking in the feeling of his partners body pressed against his back. He felt only warmth and comfort.  "It's ok babe.  I've had worse."

Steve kissed the bruise softly. "I know but I still worry."

Danny reached back and gripped Steve's hip, pulling him even closer.  "I'm not going anywhere and I'm good as long as I've got you."

He was already ridiculously hard, being in Danny's general vicinity did that. "I love you Danno."

He looked back and up at his lover. "I love you too."

Steve turned him around and backed him against the wall, kissing him passionately.  They took turns washing and exploring each other. Both were so hard it ached but weren't ready to give up mapping out each other's bodies just yet.

Steve turned Danny back around and put his hands on the wall. "You.  Are. Magnificent." He whispered in his ear as he pressed himself against him.

This Steve was hotter than anything he'd ever seen. Danny was more than ready for the next step, he just didn't know if Steve was. His sexy SEAL ran his hands slowly up his chest, tweaking his nipples.

"Fuck Steve." He panted from the pain and pleasure.  He could feel Steve throbbing and pressing against him. Steve was going insane with lust. He needed to be inside Danny like yesterday. His left hand slid back down his lovers back and between his perfectly sculpted cheeks, gently caressing Danny's entrance. Danny have a dirty little moan and pushed back against Steve's fingers.

The thought that this would be a huge turn on had never crossed Steve's mind until he'd met the man he was touching. "God Danny." He kissed and bit his neck.  "I want you so bad that it hurts."

He knew some of this was new territory for Steve. "I'm ready babe."

"I umm...I don't...I don't have any..."  He brushed Danny's entrance with the tip of his fingers again.

He understood. "It's ok. Just...just go slow." Experience or not, lubricant was always helpful. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to finally have Steve though.

"Are you sure?" Steve's voice cracked with uncertainty. "I don't want to hurt you."

He took Steve's free hand and wrapped it around his leaking, throbbing erection. _"Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck."_  He hissed as he slowly stroked himself with Steve's hand. _"Please. Please Steve.  I need you."_

He positioned himself at Danny's entrance and slid in as slowly as possible. Strings of curse words flowed quietly out of each of their mouths. Steve kissed Danny's shoulder and he buried himself deep in him.  He never imagined it feeling this good.  "You are so so tight Danno."  He moved in and out of him slowly. "You're killing me babe."

"Well then fuck me already." Danny whimpered. "Please."

Danny's desperation hit Steve in the heart.  So he gave him what they both needed.  He placed one hand over Danny's on the wall and the other around Danny's hip then began thrusting. With each thrust Danny begged for him to go harder and faster. Soon the only sounds were the slapping of skin on skin and their cries of pleasure.

Steve screamed as he lost himself inside of Danny who lost himself as he felt Steve orgasm. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and they used the wall to hold themselves up until they recovered.

Danny finally found the strength to turn around. "You." He kissed Steve deeply. "Are." Another passionate kiss.  "An animal."

Steve laughed as they kissed.  "Mmm. You shouldn't be so sexy."

Danny blushed a little. "Yeah. I'm a beast."

Steve growled as he plunged his tongue into Danny's mouth. When he pulled away Danny staggered a little. "MY beast and sexy as hell."

They would've gone another round if the water hadn't turned cold. Danny led him downstairs.  "We need food."

Both men were clad in boxers as they wandered through the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Steve finally said. "Let's just order pizza."

"I'll go get it and maybe uhh...stop at the store?" He said it as a question.

Steve backed him against the counter and said huskily in his ear. "I want you to fuck me tonight Danno. We'll get dressed and I'll go with you."

"Ok." He practically squeaked.

Steve chased him upstairs and rushed him to get dressed. "I'm hungry Danno.  Come on."

Truth is, Danny was a little nervous.  Steve was such a control freak that he wasn't sure he really would be willing to give himself to Danny.

Danny was nervous as hell when they walked into the drug store.  Steve's confident ass walked right to the aisle and started looking.

Out of the blue Steve said.  "Danno, I...I'm sorry.  I...we...earlier, we didn't..." He pointed at the large array of condoms.

Danny smiled a little, rarely did he get to see Steve flustered. "I'm going to assume that you wouldn't have if you thought you weren't clean." Steve nodded. "Then we're good, great actually. I get tested regularly because of the job." He shrugged. "You just never know. So we're good."

A huge smile spread across Steve's face. "Great." He looked between Danny and the lubricant options.  "Do you uhh...you know, have a preference?"  Danny shook his head. "Ok."

Danny had to shake his head at how intently Steve was studying the options. Danny finally grabbed a bottle. "If I leave you to this we're going to be here all night."

Steve scowled as he followed him to the counter. "It's not my fault there's 15 versions." He said a little loudly.

Danny hung his head.  "Do you think... I don't know...maybe you could say that a little louder? I don't think the pharmacy heard you."

The young girl at the counter giggled as she put their purchase in a bag. Steve raised an eyebrow.  "Are you embarrassed?"

Danny grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him out of the store. "No." He said as he pushed him against his truck. "I'm far from it. I just don't think the whole damn Island needs to know the details of our sex life."

Steve laughed as he pulled Danny into a hug. "You're adorable when you're like this."  Danny sighed and thumped his head against Steve's chest. "Let's go get that pizza."

When they walked into Boston's Pizza Kapolei it wasn't very busy so Steve said. "Let's just eat here."

"But..."  Steve looked back to see Danny looking out at the truck.  "I thought..."

Steve smiled and pulled him into his side, whispering in his ear.  "We have all night babe.  I promise."

Danny nodded and they walked up to the counter to order. This place had the closest thing to Jersey pizza Danny had found since he'd been here.  Steve ordered their slices and drinks then led Danny to a table.

They sat across from each other, talking as they waited for their food.  Steve was great at reading people and he could tell his partner was nervous.

"What's wrong babe?" Steve reached across the table and took his hand.

He smiled as he twined his fingers with Steve's. "I don't understand you sometimes." Steve furrowed his brow, trying to think of what he'd said or done. "How can you not be nervous at all about us, about later?"

Steve squeezed Danny's hand and leaned across the table. "Danny, there have been very few people outside of my SEAL team that I trust implicitly. I would walk through hell with and for you and I know you'd do the same for me." Danny nodded.  "So, I trust you in every way. _Every way_." He said with emotion. _"I love you."_

Danny had never heard Steve sound so serious.  "I love you too. And without a doubt I'd do all of that and more.  I guess..." He shrugged.  "I was nervous my first time and I just thought maybe you would be too."

Steve kissed Danny's knuckles.  "Believe me, I am and I'm...I don't know...excited, I guess."  He lowered his voice as he said. "Thinking about it makes me hard as hell." He smiled at Danny's shocked expression.

"Wow."  Danny swallowed hard.  "I'm not sure I'm going to make it through dinner."

Steve laughed.  "Yes you are. We're going to eat, talk, have fun. You're going to relax and then we're going to go home and have an amazing night."

Their food finally arrived and they did exactly what Steve said they would. By the time they left Danny was much more relaxed.  Two hours after they left they walked back into Steve's house.

Danny barely gave Steve time to arm the alarm.  He took his hand and led upstairs. Steve chuckled as they walked into his room.

He surprised Steve when he left him in the middle of the room and sat down on the bed. "You are one of the sexiest men I have ever seen."  He smiled when Steve blushed. "Take off your shirt."

A smirk formed on Steve's face as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt.  Danny's heated glare watched every single move he made as he slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head. He's seen Steve shirtless more times than he can count but every time he feels like he's seeing something new.  Steve doesn't pose or flex he just stands there waiting for his lover's next instructions.

Danny's eyes slowly roamed every inch that he could see, he looked back up and said. "Now your shorts."

Steve had to admit he was more turned on than he'd been in a really long time. Having Danny give him orders and look at him like he was had him hard and twitching. He flicked the button on his cargo shorts then pulled the zipper down. He shimmed out of them and locked eyes with Danny when they hit the floor.

Danny was already incredibly hard but when he saw how hard Steve was he shifted. "C'mere." Steve walked over and stood in front of his partner. Danny ran his hands up Steve's legs and smiled when he trembled.  "I love every inch of you." He leaned in and ran the tip of his nose up Steve's throbbing erection then kissed the tip through his boxers.  He slipped his fingers into the waist band and slid them down to the floor.  Steve reached out and cupped Danny's face as he leaned in and kissed the tip of him again, letting his tongue flick across the tip.

Steve's knees buckled and he groaned.  "Danno."

Danny slid his lips around Steve and took him all the way into his mouth, humming as Steve moaned and bucked into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly up and down, licking the under side of Steve's shaft with each movement.

Steve knew if Danny kept this up it would be over way before they got started. He pulled him up so he was standing and kissed him deeply. They got lost in each other for a few minutes.

Steve unbuttoned Danny's shirt as they kissed, he needed him as naked as he was.  He slid it off his shoulders then moved to his shorts. Danny gasped when Steve cupped him and squeezed gently.

"God damn it Steve." He leaned into his lover and bit his neck lightly.

Steve kissed him passionately again. "Danny I need you." He said breathlessly. "I want you inside me.     Please."

Danny turned them around and pushed Steve back onto the bed.  Steve moved up so his feet weren't hanging off. Danny climbed up the bed and stopped, kneeling between his legs. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.   He just took Steve in for a few long seconds until his over anxious partner nudged him with his knee.

"You're killing me babe." Steve groaned at the heated look.

He crawled off the bed, took off his boxers and moved up to hover over Steve.  They kissed as he pressed his body against Steve's. Steve had never considered kissing much of a turn on until he kissed Danny for the first time.  Now he needed like he needed to breathe.

Danny blindly found the lubricant they'd picked up earlier. He applied a generous amount to Steve's entrance. He licked the shell of his ear and whispered.  "Are you ready?"  Steve gasped and nodded as Danny slowly slid a finger inside him.   He watched as Steve's eyes closed and his jaw fell slack.  "You are so sexy babe."

"Oh god Danno."  He moaned as Danny moved in and out of him. "That...feels so...oh god."

Danny kissed him, biting his lip a little as he pulled back.  "Are you ready for more?"  Steve nodded and Danny slid another finger in.

Soon Danny had three inside Steve and he was writhing underneath him, begging for his release. "Danno! Please."

"Please what?"  He whispered in his ear.

"Fuck...me." Steve whimpered. "Fuck me Danny.  God! I need to cum."

Danny pulled his fingers out slowly as he kissed Steve hard. He sat back on his haunches, covered his own throbbing erection with lubricant and positioned himself at Steve's entrance.

"You ready babe?" Steve nodded. Danny slid into him and they both groaned.  "Shit babe.  You feel so so good."  He was buried completely inside Steve now.

"You gotta move Danno." Steve panted.

Danny chuckled and gave his partner what he asked for. He started out slow.  The more he moved the more Steve begged him to go harder and faster.  Danny wrapped his hand around Steve and stroked him in rhythm with each of his thrusts.

There was nothing sexier to Danny than the words coming out of Steve's mouth. He was so close to the edge he was barely breathing as he told Danny he was going to cum.

"Danny!" He cried out as his orgasm rocked him.

Danny was barely hanging on and watching Steve lose himself sent him over the edge too.  He called out to Steve as he came inside of him, collapsing on him to recover.

Steve wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

Danny kissed his chest.  "I love you too." After a few minutes of recovery and enjoying the closeness to Steve Danny asked. "Are you ok?"

Steve rolled them over and cupped Danny's face.  "That was amazing. _You_  were amazing."

They rolled around for while, exploring each other more, and making love again before they fell asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They were sitting on the lanai watching Gracie play with some of her friends. Danny sat between Steve's legs, wrapped up in his arms. "You've got an amazing kid Danno." Steve said softly in his ear.

Danny nodded as he watched her.  "I'm a lucky guy." He smiled as he thought about a question Grace had asked him a few days ago.  "She loves you you know."

Steve nodded, kissed Danny's shoulder.  "I love her too.  I'm the lucky one.  I've got you and I've got her.  I couldn't ask for much more."

A smile spread across Danny's face as he said.  "She asked me if she could call you Daddy Steve."  He felt Steve's breath hitch.  "I told her I would talk to you about it."

"Danny." Steve barely whispered. He turned in his lovers arms and cupped his face. Tears rolled down Steve's cheeks as he shook his head in disbelief.  "Really?" Danny nodded.  "Oh my god."  He pulled Danny to him and leaned his forehead against his. "How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's great."  Danny said with a soft smile and a kiss. "She loves you and she's happy about us.  If that's what she wants to call you then I'm all for it."  He brushed the new tears off Steve's cheeks.  "Are you sure you're ok with it?"

Steve didn't hesitate.  "Absolutely."  He looked over Danny's shoulder and watched Grace.  "I never thought I'd have a family Danny. I thought I'd be career Navy." He choked up more when he said.  "Thought that I'd ...not make it back from one of my missions." He held Danny tighter.  "You and Grace are everything to me Danny.   Everything I never knew I wanted."

Danny kissed him passionately.  "I love you super SEAL.  I hope you're wanting us for the rest of your life."  He smiled.  "We're pretty damn hard to get rid of."

Steve chuckled and shrugged.  "I've put up with worse."  He cupped Danny's face and said. "Move in with me."

Danny didn't have to think twice, he nodded.  "No place I'd rather be."

Later that night they told Grace the news.  They were in the kitchen making dinner when Danny said. "Monkey, we have something to tell you."  She looked up at them with big eyes and a bright smile.

Steve wanted to be the one to tell her so he said. "I asked Danno if you guys would move in with me and he said yes."  He didn't get a chance to ask how she felt because she squealed and threw her arms around them. Steve picked her up and hugged her tightly.  "I'm glad you're happy." He sat her on the counter and said. "Also, I'd be very honored for you to call me Daddy Steve if that's what you really want."

She squealed again and they hugged again. "I'm so excited. I love your house Daddy Steve." She hugged Danny and said. "I'm so glad you said yes. He makes you happy Danno."

They wrapped an arm around each other then wrapped Grace in a hug. They told her how happy she made them and their new family was the best thing that had happened to them in a really long time.  After diner and a movie they tucked Grace in for the night.

"C'mon super SEAL." Danny took his hand and pulled him towards  _their_  room. "Let's go to bed."

Steve closed the door and said.  "Shower?"

Danny nodded and followed the man that he loved into their bathroom. They were quiet for a while as they soaped each other up, sharing kisses and caresses. "When do you want us to move in?"

Steve was so serious when he said.  "You haven't already?" Danny pinched his ass. "Oww.  Ok. Ok. If were up to me?"  Danny nodded.  "Tomorrow." He smiled at Danny's look.  "But I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

"Tomorrow it is then."  They made love in the shower then fell into bed, happier than ever.

Steve was laying across the bed on his back with his head on Danny's torso.  "We could turn Mary's room into whatever Grace wants. I want her to know this is her home too."

Danny continued to run his fingers through Steve's hair as he said. "She's going to love that."

Steve rolled over quickly and pounced on Danny.  "I can't believe we're really doing this."

Danny chuckled and pulled Steve down for a kiss. "Honestly I can't either. It took us a while to get here but we made it.  I love you Steve and you make me really happy."

Steve blushed horribly as he stole another kiss. "Never in my life babe, would I have thought I'd be crazy in love with a loud mouth Jersey cop."

Danny flipped them over and Steve humph'd as he hit the bed hard.  "Last time I checked you loved my mouth."

Steve bucked up into him and growled. "You have no idea how much."

Danny proceeded to remind Steve just how much he loved his mouth. After another round of love making they fell asleep.  The next morning at breakfast the guys told Grace about her room.  She was so excited as they went shopping for paint and some decorations.  They stopped at Danny's to get a load of things and went back to the house.  Steve and Grace painted her room while Danny unpacked and made lunch. Danny and Steve told the rest of the team the next morning at work.

A few weeks of domestic bliss had passed when one morning they were on their way to the office.  Danny's cell rang and he smiled. "Arlo!  Howzit bruddah?" Steve chuckled because he was pretty sure Danny had no idea what he'd just said. He listened to Danny as he said. "Yeah.  Sure. Of course I...we can. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

He looked over to see Steve with a raised eyebrow.  "What's up?"

Danny waved his phone and said. "Old friend from Jersey.  Apparently he's head of security for Victoria's Secret and they're doing a photo shoot here. Early this morning he found a threatening letter in their tent.  He asked for help." Steve nodded and headed towards the beach location.

"Hey guys, are you looking for someone?"  One of the beautiful models stopped Steve and Danny.

Steve smiled as best he could because he could see her eyeing Danny. "Yeah we are. We're looking for Arlo."

She ran her fingers through her hair and repeated the name. "Arlo?"

Danny heard the voice of an old friend. "It's ok Behati. I've got them."

She waggled her eyebrows and said.  "Are you sure?"  She turned her charm back to Danny. "They look like a couple of dangerous types. Maybe I should frisk them?"  Danny laughed nervously.  "Yeah?  No?"  Danny held his hands up as she walked really close to him.  "Nice to meet you guys."

Steve was happy as hell to see her go.  Danny just gave him a look as they turned back to his old friend, Arlo laughed.  "That little flirt is getting in trouble all the time."

Danny stupidly said.  "Oh.  So she was joking about the pat down?"

Steve muttered under his breath.  "For your sake you better hope  _you_ aren't really interested."

In the middle of Arlo telling them about the letter he found Steve got a call about a bank robbery. "We got a case."

Danny's still holding the letter as he says. "Why don't I stay here and you go handle the other thing?"  Steve is giving him the death glare from hell. "They called you. They didn't call me.  Steve, beat it.  I've got this."  He could see a pulsing vein in Steve's neck.

Arlo couldn't tell he was getting in the middle of a domestic situation.  "I could really use the help here."

Danny waved him off.  "And you're going to get it."  He looked down at the evidence bag.  "Ooo. And could you drop this off with Fong to see if there's anything on it?"

Through gritted teeth Steve said. _"Absolutely_   _Detective Williams.  Anything else I can do for you?"_

Right then someone called for Arlo. "I gotta go.  Thanks guys. I really appreciate this."

Steve walked away and Danny trotted after him.  "Steve!"  He didn't slow down or look back. "Steven!" Still nothing.  "Steven J. McGarrett!"

Steve finally turned around, barely controlling his jealousy. "Yes Detective Williams?"

Danny stopped abruptly. "Hey! Stop acting like a neanderthal." He walked up to his partner and lover.  "Are you mad at me?"

Steve scoffed, not looking Danny in the eye and crossed his arms over his chest, hurt dripping from his voice. "Now why would I be mad at you?"

Danny cleared the distance between them and said. "Steve I've only got eyes for you.  I love  _you._ I want to marry  _you_  and have a future with  _you_.  _Only you."_

"Then stop flirting and drooling over the gorgeous model that is blatantly flirting with you."  He said it so painfully that it broke Danny's heart.

He pried Steve's arms from his body and wrapped his arms around him.  "All this time, everything we've been through and you think I care about that?" Steve was still avoiding eye contact, hell contact period.  He stood stock still as Danny held him. "Ok.   _Yes_.  I am/was flattered by it but at the end of the day I want to go home with this crazy, sexy ninja super SEAL that I'm hopelessly in love with so we can ravish each other all night long."

The corner of Steve's mouth twitched a little.  "Did you ever...were you ever...involved with...Arlo?"  He asked hoarsely.

Danny shook his head. "Not even a little.  We worked together but by the time I met him I was already married to Rachel.  After we split up it was months before I could bring myself to give a relationship another try and well...his name was David.  He worked in another precinct.  It was easier that way."

Danny felt Steve finally relax.  "You know I'll know if you don't behave today."

Danny smiled suggestively and said.  "Are you going to punish me if I don't?"

Steve leaned in and said very calmly.  "Yes but this time you  _won't_  like how I do it."

Danny kissed him hard, making him stagger a little.  "Go before we end up fucking in front of the Victoria's Secret models."

Steve grabbed Danny by the back of the neck and roughly plunged his tongue into his mouth, leaving him something to think about all day. "Only me Danny. Only me." He growled as he released him and walked away.

It took Danny a minute to compose himself before walking over to the models. Behati was on a sofa with two other women.  "I'm Det. Danny Williams.  Mind if I ask you some questions?"

The one that had flirted said.  "Sure.  I'm Behati, which you already know and this is Nina and Monique."

He shook hands with all of them. "Very nice to meet you."

They proceeded to ask him tons of questions which ended in him sitting on the sofa and showing them pictures of Grace. Most of which had Steve or all three of them in them.

Behati laugh and said.  "Now I know why tall, dark and broody was giving me the evil eye.  I'm really sorry if I caused any problems.  You guys make a beautiful family."

Danny smiled like crazy as he looked at a picture from the night before of the three of them on the beach at their home.  "You didn't and they are pretty amazing."

He spent a while talking to each of the women.  Steve had his own hands full with the bank robbery.  He wanted to call Danny to see how things were going. Then he reminded himself that of all the people in his life Danny had  _never_ given him a reason not to trust him.  He blew out a long breath and put his phone back in the console.

Kono had been riding shotgun with him all day.  The tension was ridiculous.  "Everything ok boss?"

Steve gave her a little smile and nodded.  "It's good. Thanks."

"Ok."  She nodded.  "But if you need to talk, I'm here."

He gave her a genuine Steve smile.  "Mahalo."

Danny finally got a call from Charlie Fong about the letter he'd sent via Steve.  Turned out the handwriting matched a woman named Denise Pope.  Pope was a known stalker that had escaped from a mental institution she had been sentenced to after trying to kill a movie star in L.A. two years before.  Fong found her in facial recognition having landed on the island days before. Danny rushed back to the hotel because no one could reach Behati.  He ran in to find Pope wielding a knife and he shot her.

Steve was having his own issues with his case. His case turned out to be a guy trying to redeem himself with his ex-wife before he died. Steve was taken hostage by Cordova the man that was hired to help him.  Both men were dying from Cancer and Cordova wanted to do something good before he died.

Chin called Danny as Kono traced his phone. Steve was out in the middle of nowhere and realized that Cordova wanted him to kill him. The team finally shows up, Danny running over small trees to save the man he loves.

Steve wasn't thrilled when Danny told him they had tickets to the Victoria's Secret show that night. "Take someone else."

Danny shoved his tux into his chest. "If you ever want to see my ass naked again, you'll put on the suit babe."

Steve grumbled the whole time, knowing he'd rather die than never see Danny naked again.  "Fine."

An hour later they were walking into the show with Grace between them. "Danno! This is so cool."

Models everywhere in different stages of dress and all Danny can do is look at Steve.  His own personal James Bond that has caught the eye of every woman in the room.

"It's not half bad."  Danny says and smiles when Steve looks over to see his lover staring at him.

Steve sighs and shakes his head. "You big goof."

He stiffens when he sees Behati walk up. "Danny." Her South African accent thick with happiness.  "I'm so glad you and your family could make it. You guys are beautiful."

Danny blushed and Steve looked stunned.  "Thank you." He nodded behind her, seeing her husband approaching.  "I see yours made it just in time."

Grace squealed as Adam Levine walked up and kissed his wife's cheek.  "Wouldn't miss it for anything."  She introduced everyone and Grace was staring like crazy.

Steve chuckled as Adam tried to talk to her and all he got was an opened mouth stare. Steve bent down and said.  "Want to make your friends really jealous Gracie?"  She nodded excitedly and Steve waved his phone.  "Do you mind Adam?"

He smiled brightly. "Absolutely not.  It's the least I can do for you guys saving my wife."

He spent several minutes shooting serious and goofy selfies with Grace.  By the time it was over with she was nonstop talking.

Danny watched the two of them and said to Behati.  "He's great with her.  Maybe you guys should think about having one or two."

Steve laughed as he watched Grace.  "Maybe we should too." He laughed again at the expression on Danny's face. "I'm sorry about earlier. I have a little problem with jealousy."

She waved him off.  "It's ok.  I have a little problem with being a flirt."

They only stayed a couple of hours because of Grace, she was fading fast. Steve carried her upstairs and tucked her in, turning on her nightlight that projected the night sky across her room.  "Love you Monkey."  He said quietly before walking out.

Danny was watching from their doorway and smiled when Steve stopped in front of him. "I love you." He said as he leaned down and kissed Danny softly.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Danny said as he pulled them into their room.  "How could you think I'd want anyone but you?"

Steve's insecurities came shining through. "She's beautiful Danny."  His eyes never quite met Danny's.  "No one would blame you."

He tilted Steve's head up so they were eye to eye. " _No one_  and I mean  _no one_  could love me or our daughter the way that you do.  Yes, she was beautiful but babe you are so fucking gorgeous sometimes, most of the time I can barely breathe when I look at you."  He took Steve's hand and put it on his heart.  "And you own this so there's no way I could go anywhere else."

Steve let out a shaky breath. _"Danny."_ He held up his finger, trotted over to his nightstand then walked quickly back over to Danny.  He took Danny's hand and said.  "Danny Williams, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, than I thought I deserved to be.  I love you and I love Gracie with everything that I am.  Will you marry me?"

Danny gasped as Steve slid a simple Tungsten band onto his finger. They locked eyes and Danny nodded. "Oh god Steve." It was the sexiest and most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him. "Yes.  Yes.  I will definitely marry you."

Steve laughed breathlessly as he pulled Danny into a hot kiss. His hands went to the buttons on Danny's shirt. "You drive me so crazy."  He kissed, licked and sucked along Danny's jaw then down his neck as slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "I need you Danny."p>He yanked his shirt off then went to work on his pants which soon hit the floor with his boxers.

It took Danny a minute to catch up and get Steve as naked as he was.  "Tell me what you want babe."  He kissed him passionately making him moan.

"Fuck Danny." He fell back onto their bed pulling Danny with him. "I just need...I need you."

Desperate and needy was very sexy on Steve McGarrett.  Danny took control like he knew his partner and lover needed.  He lay himself across Steve and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much."

Steve arched up into Danny, their throbbing cocks rubbing together. "Fuck me Danny.  Please."

He kissed his way down Steve's chest flicking his tongue across each of Steve's nipples before grazing his teeth across them.  The beautiful moans and curses words coming from his lover made his already hard cock ache. He stretched over to the nightstand and found the lubricant. He squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers, slicking himself up before teasing Steve's entrance.  Steve bucked hard as Danny slid one finger in slowly.

"God damn it. Fuck. Shit." He panted hard. "Never ever get used to how good that feels babe."

Danny's heart couldn't be more full as he watched the super SEAL begin to fall apart.  "So beautiful.  You're going to cum so hard with me inside you." He slid another finger inside him.  "You're going to scream my name, tell me how much you love it when I fuck you hard and deep." He slid a third finger in, needed to make sure he was ready for him. "You ready babe?"

Steve gasped out.  "Yes.  Yes. Please."

Danny lined himself with Steve's entrance and kissed him hard as he pushed inside him. Burying himself all the way in one movement. "Christ Steve.  Babe."  He buried his face in Steve's neck for a second as he took a few seep breaths.  He needed this to last.

Steve had other plans. He bit into Danny's shoulder and pleaded. "Hard and fast babe. _Please."_

Danny was never able to deny Steve anything.  He took a deep breath and pulled almost all the way out as slowly as possible. Then he raised up and looked Steve in the eye as he slammed into him. Both cried out at the pleasure. Steve wrapped his legs tightly around Danny and they fell hard, fast pace.

Steve cried out. "D...D...Danny!" He gripped his lovers forearms. "Cumming. I...I'm cumming."

"Fuck." That just drove Danny further, pounding harder and faster in to the sexy man beneath him.  "Steve!" He cried as he shuddered through his orgasm then he collapsed on the crazy SEAL.

Steve wrapped his octopus arms and legs around the man that he loved and held him close, placing lazy kisses anywhere he could reach.

Danny finally looked up at him and said.  "Damn babe, maybe we should get engaged every day."

Not long after they were ready for round two.  It felt like hours that they spent making love. Steve held Danny close to him as they drifted in and out of sleep.  He watched Danny spin the ring around on his finger. "Do you like it?"

Danny smiled up at him. "I love it babe. Simple and beautiful just like us."

He had been so scared that Danny wouldn't want to wear it. After all men didn't usually wear engagement rings but he needed Danny marked for life, sooner rather than later.

"What about you babe?" Steve looked confused.  "I guess we'll get yours when we get married."

He smiled a little sheepishly.  "I kind of already bought one to match it.  They don't have to be our permanent ones but I wanted to give you something."

"Where is it?"  Danny asked.

Steve leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out the box.  He passed it to Danny who opened it to find a matching band.  "I think they're perfect and I'm never taking it off."

He took Steve's out and slipped it onto his finger.  "I think we should make this legal as soon as possible."

Steve smiled brightly as he took Danny's hand and looked at their matching rings.  "I'm ready whenever you are babe."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny finally get married and during their honeymoon they get a surprise.

Danny and Steve shared their engagement with their ohana the next day and it was no surprise that everyone was happy for them.  They were standing around the tech table when Steve looked up at Chin.  “Will you be my best man?”

Chin smiled and nodded.  “Be my honor Bruddah.”

They shook hands and hugged.  “Mahalo.”  Steve said, practically bouncing.

Kono bounced around with a mischievous grin.  “So when are you guys going to do this?”

Danny shook his head at their over excited friend.  “We have to get my family and Steve’s sister and Aunt Deb here.  We just want something simple in Steve’s backyard.”

“Our.”  Steve said and Danny looked at him confused.  “ _Our backyard Danno._ ”

Danny nudged him with his shoulder, smiling lovingly at his big goof.  “Our backyard.”

Chin and Kono laughed at their newly engaged friends.  “You two are sickening.” 

That evening Danny and Steve video chatted with Danny’s parents.  They were over the moon that Danny was getting married again.  “I always hoped you two would get it together.”  Clara said teary eyed.  “You make my son so happy Steven.  I didn’t think he’d open himself up again after that bitc…that…after _Rachel_.”  She said her name bitterly.  “But he’s been nothing but happy since he met you.”

Steve pulled Danny closer to his side.  “I’m so thankful that I met Danny.  I’ve been in love with him pretty much since the day we met.”  Danny looked at him, mouth agape.  He smiled at his lover and kept talking.  “I took the job to find my father’s killer and then I was going to go back to active duty.  As much as I stormed into his life and took it over he did the same to me.  I found myself unable to let him go even though I never thought we’d have this kind of life together.”

 _“Steve.”_ Danny said, a little choked up.  “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Neither man noticed Danny’s parents sign off.  “I saw some of the aftermath of the hell you went through with Rachel.  You weren’t ready then and then when you were there was Gabby.”

 _“But you pushed me to her!”_ Danny practically yelled.

Steve nodded with a sad smile as he caressed Danny’s cheek.  “Because that’s what I thought you wanted.”

“I wanted you you big idiot!”  Danny practically cried.

Steve moved over and straddled Danny lap.  “Hey.  Hey.  Hey.”  He cupped Danny’s face.  “We’re here now.  When we were meant to be.”  He kissed Danny softly.  “We’re going to get married and live a long life together.  Ok?” 

Danny sniffed a little and nodded.  “Ok.”  He smiled as Steve leaned in again to kiss him.  “I love you.”  He murmured against Steve’s lips.

“I love you too Danno.”  He said before he plunged his tongue into Danny’s mouth.

They got lost in the kiss for a few minutes before Danny pushed Steve back.  “My parents.”

Steve chuckled between kisses.  “They left a while ago.”

Danny laughed a little in relief before attacking Steve’s mouth again.  They stumbled their way upstairs and made love before passing out for the night. 

Grace and Kono were all too eager to help with wedding plans and they were driving the guys a little crazy.  They finally had to sit the ladies down and tell them in no uncertain terms that their wedding would be simple but beautiful.  Chin was standing up for Steve and Kono for Danny.  Grace was of course their flower girl and Kamekona, much to Danny’s chagrin, performed the ceremony.

Four months after Steve proposed they were standing at the alter in their backyard with the gorgeous beach as the back drop.  Their ohana seated behind them, as happy as they were for this day.  They held hands, the goofiest smiles in the world on their faces and eyes only for each other.  Kamekona smiled with pride and his voice cracked as he performed a traditional Hawaiian ceremony.

“Now you may kiss.”  Kamekona said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Neither man could resist laughing at their friend.  Danny shouldn’t have been surprised when Steve pulled him hard against his body and kissed him like his life depended on it.  Danny could barely hear the cheers from their ohana as he returned the heated kiss.  When Steve broke the kiss Danny stumbled and Steve held him up.

“You ok Danno?”  Steve whispered as their foreheads were pressed together.

Danny took a few deep breaths and nodded.  “Yeah.”  He smiled and licked his lips.  “Yeah.  Great babe.”  He brushed nose across Steve’s and said.  “I can’t believe we did it.  I love you so much Steve.”

Steve wiped the tears from Danny’s cheeks.  “I love you too Danno.  You and Gracie are my life, always have been and always will be.”

Both men felt a little hand tug on their pants.  “Danno!  Daddy Steve!”

Danny thought Steve was going to pass out when he heard Grace.  It always tore at his heart hearing her call him that.  They pulled away from each other and knelt in front of the doe eyed little girl that owned their hearts.  “Yes ma’am?”  Steve said with a huge smile.

She held out her hand and said.  “I made you something.”  In her hand were two bracelets.  They each picked one up and both men felt tears roll down their cheeks as they looked at them.  “Do you like them?”  She asked uncertainly. 

“Oh Gracie!”  Steve whispered as he read the homemade beaded bracelet.  _Monkey – Danno – Daddy Steve._ Each name was separated by little beads, a monkey, a star (which Danny could only assume was his badge) and a seal.

Both men took her into a hug and kissed her cheek.  “We love them sweetie.  They’re perfect, just like you.”

Grace beamed with pride as they let her put the bracelets on them.  They each took a hand and walked down the aisle with her between them.  Chin and Kono followed behind.  They broke away for pictures while the caterers finished putting out the food and the DJ was setting up.  Danny had talked Steve into each picking a song for their first dance as husbands and also that they would be a surprise.  Chin took the mic to get everyone’s attention.  “Ok ladies and gentlemen!  It’s time for the traditional first dance.  Steve and Danny each picked a song so it’ll be a little longer than usual.  I think our esteemed DJ has shortened them so without further ado.”

Danny and Steve moved to the middle of the dance floor the music started and Steve pulled Danny close to him.  “I love you Danno.” 

Danny smiled as heard Bruce Springsteen’s **_Happy_ ** start.  He kept his eyes locked on his husband’s as they moved to the music.  “I love you too Steven.”  He chuckled to himself imaging Steve’s reaction to the song he picked.

 

**“Happy” Bruce Springsteen**

**Some need gold and some need diamond rings**  
Or a drug to take away the pain that living brings  
Promise of a better world to come  
When whatever here is done  
I don't need that sky of blue, babe  
All I know since I found you  
I'm happy when I'm in your arms  
Happy, darling, come the dark  
Happy when I taste your kiss  
I'm happy in a love like this

 **There's a house upon a distant hill**  
Where you can hear the laughter of children ring  
Guardian angels, they watch from above  
Guarding over the love that they bring  
But at night I feel the darkness near  
And I awake and I find you near  
I'm happy with you in my arms  
Happy with you in my heart  
Happy when I taste your kiss  
I'm happy in a love like this

 **In a world of doubt and fear**  
I wake at night and reach to find you near  
Lost in a dream, you caught me as I fell  
I want more than just a dream to tell

 **Born in this world, darling, with few days**  
And trouble never far behind  
Man and woman circle each other in a cage  
A cage that's been handed down the line  
Lost and running 'neath a million dead stars  
Tonight let's shed our skins and slip these bars  
Happy in each other's arms  
Happy baby, come the dark  
Happy in each other's kiss  
I’m happy in a love like this

 

 

They were lost in each other as they moved around the dance floor as their ohana snapped pictures and wiped tears of joy.  The song soon came to an end and Danny looked up at Steve and smiled as his choice started.  Steve burst into laughter as **_Sexy Eyes by Dr. Hook_** began to play.

 

“I can’t believe you picked this song.”  Steve said as he spun Danny around.  They laughed as they danced and waved their ohana onto the floor to join them.  

 

****

****

**_Sexy Eyes_ **

**_By Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show_ **

****_I was sittin' all alone_  
Watching people get it on with each other  
They were dancing 'cross the floor  
Turning, moving back and forth, they were lovers  
One more lonely night for me   
I looked up, what did I see?

 **** _Sexy eyes moving 'cross the floor_  
Got me wanting more sexy eyes   
Sexy eyes, gettin' down with you  
I wanna move with you sexy eyes

 **** _I got up and took your hand_  
And we both began to dance to the music  
Ooh, your magic cast a spell  
It didn't take long till we fell and we knew it  
No more lonely nights for me  
This is how it's gonna be

 **** _Sexy eyes moving 'cross the floor_  
Got me wanting more sexy eyes   
Sexy eyes, gettin' down with you  
I wanna move with you sexy eyes

 **** _No more lonely nights for me_  
This is how it's gonna be  
Sexy eyes moving 'cross the floor   
Got me wanting more sexy eyes  
Sexy eyes, gettin' down with you  
I wanna groove with you sexy eyes

 **** _Sexy eyes moving 'cross the floor_  
Got me wanting more sexy eyes   
Sexy eyes, gettin' down with you  
I wanna groove with you sexy eyes

 

 

The night continued with more dancing, enormous amounts of food and alcohol.  Neither Danny nor Steve drank more than a couple of flutes of champagne.  When the night ended both men laughed as Chin and Kono took their cell phones, home phones and laptops.  They were ordered completely off grid for their two week honeymoon at home.

They didn’t even put up a fight.  Plans were made for lunch with the gang in a few days and then they would have a weekend with Grace to celebrate.  By midnight everything was cleaned up and everyone was gone.  They say at the edge of the water, Steve between Danny’s legs.

“You happy babe?”  Danny said quietly against Steve’s ear.

Steve pulled Danny closer and kissed one of his hands.  “More than you could ever imagine.”

Danny kissed a trail down his neck.  “Mmm.  I’m pretty sure I’ve got an idea.”

Steve moved so that he could look back at his husband and waggled his eyebrows.  “I’ve got a few ideas too.”

Danny laughed as he nibbled on Steve’s neck.  “How bout we take this upstairs and share those ideas?”  Before he knew it Steve was up on his feet and pulling him with him.  “Crazy ninja.”  Danny mumbled as Steve tugged him towards their home.

They were soon standing in the middle of their bedroom, kissing and holding each other.  Danny pulled away and said.  “How about a shower?”

Steve kissed and bit on his lovers lip as he started undressing him.  Danny took Steve’s cue and began unbuttoning his shirt.  After a few minutes of struggling around each other they decided it would go faster if they took off their own clothes.

Danny caught Steve as he practically ripped off his pants.  “Babe.”  He ran his hands soothingly up and down Steve’s arms.  “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Steve let out a long breath and stepped closer to Danny.   “A life time.”  He cupped Danny’s face and kissed him softly.  “I’m your husband Danny.”

Those words made Danny shiver and kiss Steve deeply.  “I’m your husband Steve.  Forever.”

What had been a frantic race before became a slow dance.  Danny unbuttoned, unbuckled and unzipped Steve’s pants as they watched each other.  He slid his hands in the waist and pushed them down.  He smiled when he saw the Property of Jersey boxer briefs Danny had given him.

Steve groaned when Danny gently squeezed his throbbing erection.  He slowly stroked him before running his hands around to squeeze Steve’s ass.  Steve hissed and his head fell back as Danny kissed a trial across his chest, up his neck to his lips.  “So fucking beautiful babe.”

Steve took control of the kiss and his hands went to work on ridding Danny of his pants.  He slid his hands into the back of his husband’s pants and kneaded his perfect ass as he pushed the pants down.  “Fuck Danny.”  He breathed out as he looked down at the Property of a U.S. NAVY SEAL boxer briefs he’d given Danny.  “You have the most amazing ass I’ve ever had the pleasure of being intimate with.”  His hands continued their trek over Danny’s body.  He chuckled softly in Danny’s ear.  “I can’t believe you actually wore them.”

Danny laughed into Steve’s neck.  “What can I say?  I don’t mind being marked by my husband.”

Steve brought their bodies together.  “Me either.  I think I might need a few more pair of these.  I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

Danny frowned and poked Steve in the ribs.  “There better not be anyone else seeing you in your underwear Steven.”

He laughed and leaned in to kiss Danny’s neck.  “No way babe.  I know you accuse me of running around shirtless all the time but no one else will see me in these.”

“Then we’ll get you a few _t-shirts_ that say Property of Detective Williams McGarrett.”  Danny said as he kissed across Steve’s chest and squeezed his favorite ass.

Steve growled and rubbed himself against Danny.  “As long as you wear shirts that say Property of Commander McGarrett Williams.”

Danny smiled like crazy.  “Let’s get to consummating this marriage.”  He waggled his eyebrows.

Steve rolled his eyes.  “You’re such a romantic.”

Danny started shoving Steve towards their bathroom.  “I’ll show you _exactly_ how romantic I can be.”  He turned his husband around and slapped him on the ass.  “Step it up Super SEAL.”

Steve gasped when they walked into their bathroom.  “Danny.”  He looked to the love of his life and then back to their bathroom.  “Wow!”  There were lit candles of all shapes and sizes sitting around their bathroom.  It gave it a ridiculously romantic glow.  Sitting by the side of their Jacuzzi tub which was full of water and bubbles was a small table with a bucket of champagne and two flutes.  “When exactly did you have time to do this?”

Danny slid his hands down Steve’s side and slowly pushed down his briefs.  “I didn’t.”  He said softly as he kissed Steve’s arm.  “It was my idea but Kono set it up.”  He pulled Steve’s bare body back against him.  “You like it?”

Steve turned in his arms and kissed him deeply.  “Love it.”  He kissed down Danny’s neck as he slid his briefs off.  “I take back what I said.”  He kissed his way up to Danny’s neck.  “You’re the most romantic husband I’ve ever had.”

Danny caught the little hitch in his voice and pulled back.  “Hey.”  He cupped Steve’s face and tilted it up.  “First, I’m the only husband you’ve ever had or will have and second what’s wrong?”  Steve shook his head and smiled.  “You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met.  How did you even work intelligence?”  He brushed Steve’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.  “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!”  Steve said with such passion.  “This is perfect.”  He smiled at Danny’s skeptical look.  “I swear Danno.  It’s just…”  He shrugged and looked sheepish.  “I’ve never had anyone do anything like this for me.  And I’ve never done anything like this for anyone.”

“Oh.  You big goof.”  He kissed him until neither could breathe.  “We have our whole lives to do or not do things like this.  I have you and that’s all I care about.”

Steve pushed Danny’s briefs down, took his hands and led him over to the tub.  “Come on babe.”

Once they got settled Steve popped the cork on the champagne and poured two glasses.  Kono even managed to sneak in some soft jazz to go with the atmosphere.  The guys sat cuddled against each other for a while just enjoying the moment.

Steve held back a chuckle when Danny broke the silence.  “Do you think we should take Grace somewhere special when we have her?  You know, to celebrate as a family?”

Steve kissed the side of his head.  “Absolutely.  We could take her over to Maui for a couple of days.  They have this great ocean center and I’d really love to take her snorkeling.  I promise I’ll take care of her Danny.  She means more to me than my own life and I…”

Danny shut him up with a kiss.  “Steve, my daughter calls you Daddy Steve.  Outside of myself, there’s no one I trust her with more than you.”

Steve’s goofy grin made Danny laugh.  “Thank you.”  He took Danny’s glass and sat it on the table with his own.  “I fucking love you so much.”  He said quietly as he straddled Danny and kissed him.

The kiss turned smoldering quickly.  Steve reached between them and took both of their cocks in his large calloused hand.  “Fuck Steve.”  Danny groaned as he watched and felt Steve’s hand move.  “That feels so fucking good.”

Steve grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair and pulled his head up, plunging his tongue in Danny’s mouth.  He stroked them and kissed Danny until they were breathless, that seemed to be a theme with them.  “Your cock is so hot babe.”  Steve groaned out as he rubbed them together.  “I fucking love it and I fucking love you.”

Danny thrust his hips up into Steve’s hand.  “Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.”  He pulled Steve into another dirty kiss.  “Is it possible for this to be hotter now that we’re married?”

Steve released both of their throbbing erections and impaled himself on Danny’s leaking cock.  “God damn it Danny.”   Danny cried out as he was surround by Steve’s heat.  “Yes.  Yes.  Yes.”  He slowly rose up and down Danny’s thick warm cock.  “I love the way you feel inside me.”  He devoured Danny’s mouth as he moved up and down on his husband, Danny filling him completely.

Danny was completely lost in the feelings Steve was causing.  He gripped his hips and tried to hold on as Steve rode him slowly.  “You’re so tight babe.  I love being inside you.”  He thrust up hard into Steve.  “Fuck yes Steve.”

Steve took one of Danny’s hand and wrapped it around his cock.  “Make me cum Danny.  Please.”  He buried his face in Danny’s neck as Danny stroked him and thrust up into him. 

Keeping his rhythm the same for both movements, both men cursed as their orgasms tore through them.  Steve came first and Danny followed as Steve clenched around him.  Steve collapsed into him and they held each other as their breathing returned to normal.  A little while later they made their way to bed where they spent the better part of two days only leaving for food and showers.  Their lunch with the gang and their weekend with Grace arrived quicker than they expected.

Rachel had dropped Grace off early Thursday morning.  They were to meet Chin and Kono at Kamekona’s shrimp truck.  Grace sat on the sofa watching TV while Danny and Steve finished packing for their long weekend in Maui.

Steve was giving Danny hell about his hair products when they heard the doorbell ring.  “Do not answer that Grace Williams!”  Danny called out as he and Steve sprinted down the stairs with their bags.

They caught her reaching for the door knob.  “Busted.”  Steve said as he walked up behind her tugging her pony tail.  Grace giggled and stepped out of the way.  Steve opened the door as Danny walked up beside him.  Both were surprised to see a woman with a baby.  “Uhh.  Can we help you?”  Steve asked as he looked between Danny and the woman.

She smiled brightly as she said.  “I’m looking for a Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett.”  Steve raised his hand, more confused than ever.  The woman held out her hand and said.  “Commander, my name is Jennifer King.”  Steve shook her hand and waited for her to continue.  “I’m an attorney and I’m here on behalf of Lt. Catherine Rollins.”

“Ok.  Is uhh…is she ok?”  Steve was starting to get very worried about his old friend.

“Oh yes!”  Jennifer exclaimed.  “She is.”

Danny elbowed Steve.  “Excuse his manners.  He was raised by wolves.”  He nudged Steve out of the way.  “Please come in.”

Jennifer picked up the car seat with the baby.  She eyed the bags as she walked in.  “I’m so sorry.  It looks like I’ve caught you as you were leaving.”

Danny waved her off.  “It’s ok.  Just a weekend trip to Maui.”  He clapped his hands together.  “So.”  He drew out.  “You said you were here on Catherine’s behalf?”  The woman nodded.  “What exactly is going on?”

Jennifer motioned to the sofa.  “Do you mind?” 

Danny and Steve nodded and she sat down.  “As I said I’m an attorney.”  She pulled an envelope out of the diaper bag she was carrying.  “Would you like to speak alone Commander?”

Steve sat on the chair arm next to Danny.  “This is my husband Danny Williams.  Anything can be said in front of him.”  Danny sent Grace up to her room feeling like this was not something she needed to hear just yet.

“Very well then.”  She said as she passed Steve the envelope.  “I believe you should read this first.  I can answer any of your questions afterwards.”

Steve took the envelope and pulled out the papers inside.  There was a letter on top addressed to him and he recognized the handwriting.  He read the letter out loud.

 

**_Dear Steve,_ **

**_This is not how I wanted to tell you.  But as we’ve both learned things don’t always turn out the way you want them to.  I became sick after we saw each other at the Reservist drill.  I thought it was the flu or maybe food poisoning but it turned out I was pregnant._ **

Danny was thankful they’d sent Grace upstairs.

**_I picked up my phone many times to call you and tell you but I just couldn’t.  You were happier than I had ever seen you and I didn’t want to ruin things between you and Danny.  He is a great man and you are very lucky to have found him.  Three months ago I gave birth to a little boy.  I can’t be the mother he deserves Steve.  I’ve seen you with Grace and Danny is the most amazing father I’ve ever seen.  Included with this letter is his birth certificate and the papers where I have signed over my parental rights.  I know he’ll be in the best hands and loved more than anything in the world._ **

**_Good luck and please take care of him._ **

**_Catherine_ **

****

Steve flipped through the paper work and let out the breath that he’d been holding.  “I’m a father?”  He said quietly.

Jennifer could see the emotions playing over the commander’s face.  “Yes.  Lt. Rollins asked me to be here on her behalf.  Everything is legal and legitimate.  Do you have any questions?”

Steve looked at Danny who was smiling at him so lovingly that it nearly broke his heart.  “I have a son Danno.” 

Danny nodded as he took Steve’s hand.  “Yes you do.”

Both men were surprised when they looked up to find Jennifer standing in front of them with the baby boy in her arms.  “Your son Commander.”

Steve took him and began to cry as his little boy cuddled into him, cooing.  “My god.”  Steve whispered in awe.  “Is she serious?  She’s giving him to us?”

Jennifer wiped tears from her cheeks as she nodded.  “I’ve known Catherine for many years.  It wasn’t an easy decision but she knew for her, that it was the best.”

Danny tugged on the little bundle’s toes.  “What’s his name?”

“She only gave him the last name McGarrett.”  She smiled as she watched the men love on the new edition.

Steve jerked his head up.  “Gracie!”  He smiled goofily at Danny.  “She needs to meet her little brother.”

Danny laughed at his husband.  “Yeah babe.”   He caressed the baby’s head.  “Yeah she does.” 

They called her to come downstairs and she was beside them before they could finish their sentence.   “Who’s baby?”

Steve leaned over so she could see him.  “He’s your little brother Gracie.”

She squealed which made their new edition cry out.  Grace leaned over and kissed his head.  “Oh.   I’m sorry…”  She looked up at both men.  “What’s his name?”

Steve looked more confused than Danny had ever seen him.  “He doesn’t have one yet Monkey.”

Grace frowned as she took her little brother’s hand.  “But Danno he _has_ to have a name.  Daddy Steve!  He has to!”

Both men chuckled and nodded in agreement.  Jennifer took a few steps toward the door.  “Gentlemen, if you need anything please feel free to call me.  My information is with the paperwork.”

They thanked her and Danny escorted her to the door.  “I have no words for how we feel right now.”  He looked back at his little family.  “I can’t believe she’s doing this.”  He looked back to Jennifer.  “Is this for real because if not…”  He shook his head.

“I promise Detective Williams…”  She said looking over his shoulder at Steve.  “It’s the real thing.  Catherine is career NAVY.  She has no family she can leave him with.  I know the Commander by reputation only.”  She smiled as she listened to Steve talk to his children.  “Like my friend I believe he’s in the best hands.”  She patted Danny’s arm.  “I’m stationed at Pearl so I can be here quickly if you guys need anything but…”  She squeezed his arm.  “I don’t think I’ll be getting that phone call.  Take care Danny.”

With that she was gone and Danny turned to watch Steve.  “Hey babe.”  Steve looked up as Danny walked back over.  “How are you doing?”

Steve looked back down at his son then up at his husband.  “I’m…great.”

Tears started flowing down his cheeks and Danny took a seat beside him.  “You’re already a great dad babe.  Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Steve let out a long shaky breath.  “I don’t even know how to process this Danny.”  He stood up and started pacing.  “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Grace had been pretty quiet through the whole thing and she surprised them when she said.  “Daddy Steve you’re the best dad ever besides Danno.”  Both men chuckled at her silly smile. 

Steve passed his little boy to Danny and squatted in front of Grace.  “You amaze me every day Gracie.”  He hugged her tight.  “I’m so honored to have you in my life.  You’re the best daughter I could ever have and I know you’re going to be the best big sister in the world.”

Grace nodded excitedly.  “I promise!  I promise to always take care of him.”  She looked between her dad’s.  “What are we going to name him?”

Steve couldn’t believe Catherine didn’t give him a name.  “I don’t know sweetie.  What name do you like?”

Steve and Danny held back laughs as Grace thought so seriously.  “I don’t know.  It’s kinda hard.”

Danny couldn’t agree more, although for Grace it was easy because she’d been named after his partner that had died on 9/11.  “We don’t have to decide right now.  _But_ we do have to go shopping.  Monkey…”  Danny ruffled her hair.  “We’re going to have to skip Maui for now.  We need to get things for the baby.”

Grace jumped up and down, clapping.  “I can’t wait!  Can we go now?”

Steve chuckled and picked her up.  “Absolutely.  First we have lunch with Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin, and Uncle Kame.”

They loaded the kids up in Steve’s truck and headed to Kamekona’s for their lunch date with their friends.  The cousins were already at their table when they pulled up.  They stood by the truck door getting Grace unbuckled and getting the car seat out. 

Danny could see Steve was nervous.  “We’re ohana babe.  They’re going to love him.  It’s going to be fine.”

Steve cupped the back of Danny’s head and pulled him into a kiss.  “I’m not sure I’ll ever like how you read me so well.”  He sighed and looked at Danny nervously.  “I’m scared that I’ll screw this up Danny.”

“Of course you will.  Welcome to fatherhood.  It keeps you up at night, gives you ulcers, heart attacks, and gray hair but it’s the best job in the world.”  Danny said as he helped Steve with the baby’s things.  “Grace calls you Daddy Steve, not Step-Steve.  Inside that hard ass NAVY SEAL shell is a big gooey marshmallow.  You’re amazing and no one that is sane expects you to be perfect ever.”  Steve smiles a little and then bursts out laughing as Danny says.  “Have I ever told you how many times I nearly dropped Grace when she was little?  Geez.  I think it took ten years off my life.”

Steve took the car seat in one hand and Danny’s hand with the other as they walked towards the rest of their family.  Just as Danny predicted they instantly fell in love with Baby Boy McGarrett.  His name was a big topic.

“It’s a little strange that she didn’t give him one, don’t you think?”  Kono asked as she nuzzled the little one.

Steve shrugged as he leaned against Danny.  “The whole thing is a little strange.  I’ve known Catherine for…”  He shrugged again.  “…at least 15 years.  We were friend’s way before we became…what we were.  Although she never really talked about having a family, I just can’t imagine her doing something like this.”

Danny had to admit that even though he’d known her for a much shorter time this did seem out of character.  “You thinking about trying to contact her?”  Steve looked apprehensive as he nodded.  “I think it’s a great idea babe.  Maybe her lawyer friend can help us.”

Chin watched the conversations like a tennis match before adding his own opinion.  “Your keikikane (son) needs a name brah.”

Steve turned to Danny and took his hand, his expression more serious than Danny had seen in a while.  “I want to give him a Hawaiian name Danno. “

Danny cupped his husband’s face and smiled.  “Ok babe.  Whatever you want.”

Steve was a little surprised that Danny gave in so quickly.  “Really?”

Danny was confused at how surprised Steve was.  “He’s your son babe.  You can name him whatever you want.”

“Our son Danno.”  Steve said with such passion in his voice.  “He’s our son and I want you to help pick his name too.”

Danny’s mouth opened and closed like a fish several times then he pulled Steve into a passionate kiss.  “Yeah.”  He leaned his forehead against his husband’s as he smiled.  “Yeah.  Our son.”

After lunch they went shopping for everything they could possibly need.  Their phones went off continuously while they shopped with the Kelly-Kalakaua family offering names and their meanings.  They finally turned their phones to silent.  Grace was worn out when they got back so they made a quick lunch and she went up to her room for a nap. 

Danny walked around Steve’s old room with the baby as Steve tried to put the crib together by himself.  After watching Steve struggle Danny took the baby to their room and put him in the middle of the bed with pillows all around him.  When he walked back into the other room he found Steve pulling on his hair a little.

“Here babe.  Lemme help.”  He took the tools and started putting things together.

“Jesus Danny.”  Steve said breathlessly.  “You are a freaking genius.”

Danny laughed and shook his head at his husband.  “No babe.  Just done it before.”  He passed Steve a few things.  “Come on Super SEAL.  Help put our son’s bed together.”

They discussed the names they got from their adopted family.  After the crib they put together the changing table and dresser.  They decided to wait until the following weekend to paint and decorate.  Once finished they stood in the middle of the room looking at what they’d done so far. 

Steve put his arms around Danny and pulled him back against him.  “Since we’re not going to Maui I’ll move up the appointment for my guy to come and put in a security camera and monitoring system.  Can’t take any chances with what we do and the kids.”

“Sounds great.”  Danny nuzzled back against him.  “I just can’t believe this.”

“What babe?” Steve asked as he kissed Danny’s temple and held hi9m tighter. 

He turned so he could face Steve.  “I’d hoped one day that _maybe_ we’d find a way to add to our family.  I just never imagined this.”  Steve was worried it was because of Catherine and as usual Danny could read him.  “I’m glad that Cath did this even though I’m not happy about _how_ she did it.  You are an amazing man Steve.  She knows that and knows that you’re an amazing father.  Grace adores you, definitely loves you more than Step-Stan.  You teach her things, although I’m not sure knife throwing is appropriate at her age.”  Both men laughed.  “But you’re an amazing dad already.” 

“I couldn’t do any of it without you.”  He kissed Danny passionately, it lasting until they heard their son squeaking.

Danny laughed a little as he pulled away.  “We need to give him a name Steven.  He’s three months old.”

Steve led Danny into their room then picked up his squirming son.  “It’s so hard to pick a name.”  He tucked his son against his chest as he sat down on the bed and Danny joined him.  “I want it to be important.  We agreed that we liked Kalei which means Happiness and Kaiko which means Strong current in the sea.”

Danny caressed the baby’s head as he thought over the names.  “Kalei, because he has brought such happiness to our lives already.”

Steve nodded as first he kissed Danny then Kalei.  “I want to name him Kalei Daniel Williams McGarrett.”

Danny was a little taken aback.  “Really?  Why?”  He asked, surprise evident in his voice. 

Steve cupped Danny’s face as he smiled softly.  “Because _you_ have brought so much happiness to _my_ life.  God knows where I’d be or if I’d still be alive if it weren’t for you Danno.  I want this for our son.”

“O…ok.”  Danny said, still shocked.  “If that’s what you really want.”

“It is.”  Steve smiled goofily as he looked down at their son.  “What do you think Kalei Daniel Williams McGarrett?”

Kalei squirmed and made a gurgling noise as he opened his eyes.  Both men laughed and Danny said.  “I really think he likes it.”

“Yeah.”  Steve said as he wrapped his arm around Danny and pulled him into a hug.  “I think he does too.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Steven J. McGarrett!”  Danny yelled after walking into the house to find the living room covered in finger paint.  Then Grace and Kalei wandered in also covered with paint.  “Steven!”

Steve knew the minute he heard the alarm on the door beep he was in trouble.  Danny wasn’t supposed to be home for two more hours.  He’d gone shopping with the kids earlier and had let them sucker him into a finger paint kit. 

He sucked in a deep breath and stepped out of the downstairs bathroom.  “Hey babe!  You’re home early.”

Danny was standing in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips with what was probably his version of aneurysm face.  He held up a finger.  “One, don’t hey babe me like you don’t know you’re in trouble.  And two, why in the he… _h-e-l-l…_ are our kids and our living room covered in paint?”

Steve plastered on his best smile, the one that usually got him out of trouble with Danny.  “Ok.  So you know how we needed groceries and since I was the one home today I said I’d go?”  Danny rolled his eyes at the long explanation.  He made the motion for Steve to continue.  Steve shifted from foot to foot as he continued.  “I packed up the kids and we went.  I tried to avoid the toy aisle but we needed pull ups for Kalei so I had to go down there.  Gracie saw the paint first and…”  He shrugged and looked sorry and sheepish.  “I couldn’t help it Danno.  They ganged up on me.” 

Danny held back his laugh at how unimpressed Steve was that he was foiled by two kids.  “You.”  He pointed a finger at Steve and tried to scowl.  “You are a big marshmallow.  You can’t cave every time they want something Steven.”  He sighed and looked around the room then at Grace and Kalei.  “Let me go up and change and I’ll help you clean up.”

Steve perked up a little.  “I already started their bath.  I made sure to get the washable paint.”

Danny stopped in front of Steve before going upstairs.  “A big gooey marshmallow.”  He smiled as he pecked Steve on the lips.  “I’ll be right back babe.”

He ran up the stairs and chuckled as he listened to Steve try to wrangle the kids into the bathroom.  “Monkey!  You can’t do that to your little brother.”  Steve sounded so exasperated and it made Danny laugh more.  He dressed quickly and ran back downstairs to watch his husband and their kids. 

He stood in the doorway and laughed as Steve tried to dodge splashes of water.  “Having fun babe?”

Steve looked over his bare shoulder and smiled.  “Believe it or not yeah.”

Danny walked over and sat on the side of the tub.  “I believe it.  They’re pretty adorable.”  Grace and Kalei looked up at both of their dad’s and squealed. 

Danny could never be angry or unhappy around this group.  “Little Monkey and Little Fish.”  Kalei was a year old now and could swim better than Danny.  “And my Super SEAL.”  He leaned into Steve who kissed his cheek.

Once the kids were clean and redressed they took them to the living room to help clean up.   They made a game of it and the living room was clean in no time. 

Danny was standing at the sink when Steve walked into the kitchen, rinsing out the sponges they’d used to clean the mess.  He slid his arms around Danny and leaned in to kiss his neck.  “How about I grill out tonight?”

Danny sighed and leaned back against his husband.  “Sounds great babe.”  He looked up and met Steve’s lips.  “What are the kids doing?”

Steve started kissing down Danny’s neck.  “Grace is showing Kalei how to surf.”  Danny tensed up and Steve chuckled.  “Relax babe.  I won’t start teaching him until he’s three.  They’re in the den.” 

Steve had finally turned his dad’s office into a playroom/den.  Danny turned in Steve’s arms and rose up on his toes.  “You are going to be the death of me.  No teasing about our one year old surfing Super SEAL.”  Then he kissed Steve softly. 

There was nothing that drove Steve crazier than kissing Danny.  He groaned and pulled Danny against him.  A squeal from one of the kids broke them apart before it got too hot.  “I’ll go check on them.”  He kissed Danny hard one last time before pulling away.  “Your lips are going to be the death of me.”  He groaned and walked away.  “Love you Danno.”

Danny laughed as he turned back to the sink.  “Love you too babe.”

The next day was family day out and Steve had deemed it necessary to take the Marquis.  It was so old it didn’t have real seat belts so Steve outfitted the backseat for Grace and Kalei.  Steve pulled the car out into the driveway and left it running while he went in to help Danny get the kids and their things. 

“You go on with the kids.  I’ll grab the bags.”  Steve kissed Danny as he passed by heading out with Kalei in one arm and Grace holding his free hand. 

Steve smiled as he walked into the family room and started grabbing bags.  He still couldn’t believe how amazing his life was.  He was married to the most amazing man and they had two sweet beautiful children.  His thoughts were broken by several screams and squealing tires.  He ran out the door to see Danny lying on the ground with Kalei against his chest and Grace kneeling beside him.  The Marquis was squealing out of the driveway as he ran to Danny’s side.

“Danno!”  He fell to his knees and started checking over his husband and son.  “Danno!  Are you ok?  Is Kalei ok?”  Danny was breathing hard and couldn’t get any words out right away so he nodded.  “Grace?”

Grace was practically laying on top of him sobbing.  “Daddy!  Danno!”

Steve lifted her off of Danny and checked her out as he tried to soothe her.  “Shh baby girl!”  He pulled her tight against him with one hand as he helped Danny sit up with the other.  “It’s ok Gracie.”  He rubbed circles on her back.  “Danno, Daddy and Kalei are here.  Everyone is ok.” 

Danny moved closer and wrapped an arm around her.  “Danno and Kalei are ok Monkey.”

She finally pulled back and looked at everyone.  “That was scary.”

“What happened?”  Steve asked as he situated Grace in his lap. 

Danny let out a long breath.  “I came out with the kids and as I was walking up to the car a guy came out of nowhere and pushed me down then jumped in the car and took off.  I screamed and I think Gracie screamed.  I didn’t get a good look at the driver but he was really young, slim, dark hair.”

Steve was already on the phone with Duke, giving him all the information he could.  “Thanks Duke.”  Steve stood up with Grace and then held out his hand to help Danny up.  “You really ok babe?”  He asked as he pulled him against him.

Danny had been so terrified that Grace and Kalei would be hurt he didn’t even consider fighting back.  “I’m fine babe.”  He rested his head against Steve’s chest.  “I’m good as long as the kids are ok.”

Steve kissed the top of his head.  “They’re both fine babe.  Come on.”  He slid his arm around his waist and led him back to the house.  “I think we’ll be having family day at home today.”

Danny nodded in agreement.  “Sounds great.”

They got the kids settled in the family room then stepped into the living room.  They’d barely stopped when Steve cupped Danny’s face and kissed him hard.  Danny melted into it and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve.  Both men could taste salt, each of them crying as they kissed. 

“Steve I was so scared.”  He whispered against Steve’s lips.  “The kids were right there.  I don’t think he had any weapons but…”

He let out a shaky breath.  “It’s ok babe.  Everyone is fine.”  He had his forehead pressed against Danny’s.  “When I heard you guys scream I…”  He shuddered and Danny held him tighter.  ”I was so scared.”

Danny cupped his face.  “Like you said babe, everyone is ok.”  He nodded to the kids.  “Look.”  Steve looked into the other room.  “They barely remember.”  He chuckled softly.  “It’ll stick with us much longer.”

Steve nodded as he watch Grace and Kalei play with their big block Legos.  “I’d rather it be us.”

Duke called twenty minutes later.  “McGarrett, we got him.  We’ll be at HPD in ten minutes.”

“I’ll meet you there.”  Steve was fuming as he thought of seeing the one that hurt his family.  “That was Duke.”  He looked to Danny.  “They’ve got him.”

“I’m going with you.”  Danny said as he jumped up and started grabbing things. 

Steve gently touched Danny’s arm.  “We’d have to take the kids.”

“I know.”  Danny said quietly as he gathered things.  “I want him to see all of us.  To know what he could’ve done.”

Steve couldn’t agree more plus he couldn’t take the idea of them being out of his site.  They loaded up in the truck and headed to HDP.  Duke walked upstairs to the Five-0 offices where Chin and Kono were watching the boy they caught driving the car.

“We caught him at the homeless camp near the beach.”  Duke was talking as they walked into Steve’s office.

Steve was ready to tear the guy a new one until he saw that the thief was just a kid.  Danny was standing outside the office and he could see him as well.  He looked awful, skinny and dirty.  Steve watched him for a few seconds before saying.  “What’s your name?”

The scared young man couldn’t even look at Steve as he shakily said.  “Nahele.  Nahele Huikala.”

Steve’s heart was breaking.  The boy was pale and dirty, probably hadn’t eaten in days.  “I’m going to have to call your parents.”

“My mom’s dead.”  His voice cracked as he finally looked up, tears brimming in his eyes.  “And my dad is in prison.”

Steve looked up at Duke then to Danny who was watching and looking just as heart broken.  “When was the last time you had something to eat?”

The boy wiped his eyes and sniffed as he shook his head.  “I don’t know.”

All Steve wanted to do was hug the kid, get him a shower, clean clothes and a hot meal.  He walked over to Pua and handed him some money.  “Please get him some clean clothes and some food.”  Then he said to Nahele.  “I want you to meet some people.”  He motioned for Danny who walked in with the kids.  “This is my husband and our kids Grace and Kalei.”

Nahele started to cry.  “I’m so sorry sir.  I…I’ve never stolen anything before.  It’s just that I was hungry.”

“It’s alright.”  Danny said as he sat down beside him and Steve leaned against his desk.  “Just take it easy.  How long you been on the street?”

Nahele was sobbing quietly.  “A few months.  They tried to put me in one of those homes after my mom died but I couldn’t stay there.”  He sighed shakily.  “So I ran away.”

Steve knew what it was like to lose your parents.  “What you did?”  Nahele looked so scared.  “That was not ok Nahele.  You could have hurt my family.  You scared my kids.”

Danny reached out and took Steve’s hand.  “Babe.”  Nahele was shaking he was crying so much.  “Nahele.”  He said gently and the young boy looked up at him.  “Do you have any family?”

He shook his head.  “No sir.” 

Pua had come back and was standing outside of the office.  Danny squeezed his shoulder.  “Officer Kai is going to take you to the locker rooms so you can take a shower and put on some clean clothes.  Then you’re going to come back and eat some lunch.  Steve and I will talk to HPD and see what is going to happen.”

“Yes sir.”  Nahele said as he stood up.  “Thank you sirs.”  He looked to Steve and Danny.  “I’m so sorry.”

Pua took him to the Five-0 locker rooms and waited in the hall.  Duke stayed with Danny and Steve while they talked about what they were going to do.  Chin ran his name and walked back into Steve’s office with a tablet.

“He was telling the truth about his parents.  His dad is in Halawa for Armed Robbery and his mom passed two years ago from Cancer.  He was put into a foster home.  You said that he told you he ran away?”  Steve nodded.  “Hmm.  That’s interesting because they are still receiving money from the state for him.”

Steve growled when he heard the last bit.  “Not after today they won’t.”

Danny squeezed Steve’s arm.  “We’ll do what we have to do babe.”

“I’m calling the governor.”  Steve said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  “He can expedite this.”  He made the call and smiled a little when he heard the governor’s response.  “Thank you sir.”

“No problem Commander.  I don’t like the idea of fraud at the expense of children.”  Steve knew that icy tone and he almost pitied the foster home.  “What are you going to do with the young man?”

“I’m not sure yet sir.”  He looked into the office where Danny and the kids were.  “I’m not pressing charges.  The rest Danny and I will figure out.”

The governor was pretty sure he knew what their temporary decision would be.  “Keep me posted Commander.  I suspect you and Detective Williams will be going to the foster home with HPD and Children’s Services?”

“I don’t think so sir.  It’s our day with the kids.  I think we’ll be taking them home soon.  I will definitely send Chin and Kono.”  Steve wanted to go but his family needed him more.  He walked back into his office.  “The governor is giving his full support.  Chin, I hope it’s ok that I volunteered you and Kono to go along?” 

“Sure boss.”  Chin smiled his easy smile.  “What are you guys going to do about Nahele?”

Danny and Steve talked without talking and Danny said.  “He’s going home with us for now.  We have plenty of room.”

Chin and Kono smiled knowing that was going to be the answer.  “We’ll keep you posted.”

An hour later they were walking to the truck with Nahele.  The young man had been quiet since he came back from his shower.  “Where are you taking me?”

Danny opened the back passenger’s door and put Kalei in his car seat.  Steve opened the back door on the driver’s side and buckled Grace in.  “You’re going to our house.”

Steve could see Nahele was scared and confused.  “I don’t understand.”  He took a couple of steps back from the truck.  “I hurt you and you want to help me.”

Steve walked back around and stood beside Danny who had been pretty quiet during the whole thing.  “Nahele, we know that you did what you did because you were hungry.  Yes, we were upset when it happened but you need help and we want to give it to you.  If you need anything all you have to do is ask.  And remember that we have small children.”

“I promise I won’t do anything to disappoint you.”  He said quietly before walking back over to the truck.

Danny patted his shoulder.  “Everything is going to be fine.”  He opened the front door.  “You can ride up front with Steve.”

They stopped at a store to get Nahele some clothes because he was too slim to wear Steve’s and too tall to wear Danny’s.  When they pulled up into the driveway they heard Nahele gasp a little.  It was almost like he hadn’t even paid attention before.  He slowly followed Steve and Danny into the house.

He stood near the door as he watched Steve and Danny move around.  Doing things in sync without even speaking.  Danny looked back to see the boy standing by the door.  “You don’t have to stand by the door.”  He waved for him to come into the living room.  “It’s time for the kids to take a nap.  But first we want to introduce you to them.”

Nahele walked over and looked nervous as Steve said.  “Nahele, this is our daughter Grace and our son Kalei.”  He looked at the kids and said.  “Can you say hello to Nahele?”

Grace was a little shy but said.  “Hello.”

Nahele smiled a little.  “Hi.”  Then he frowned.  “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Grace looked confused and said.  “I’m not scared.  I have my Danno and Daddy Steve.  They protect everyone.”

Nahele was surprised that she didn’t remember.  “They sound pretty cool.”  Grace nodded excitedly and he chuckled.

Danny smiled at how resilient their little girl was.  “Kalei can you say hi to Nahele?”

The beautiful brunette little boy held his hands out to Nahele and said.  “Nahe!”

Tears formed in Nahele’s eyes as he took him.  “Hey little man.”  He chuckled a little as the baby boy cuddled up to him.  

Danny wasn’t at all surprised.  Their little boy was smart, had a great instinct for people even at one.  “Come on, we’ll show you your room after we tuck the kids in.”

“My room?”  Nahele said surprised.

“Yep.”  Steve nodded towards the stairs.  “Come on.” 

Steve carried Grace and Danny carried Kalei.  Nahele followed quietly behind them.  Grace was tucked in first then he stood in the hall and watched as they put Kalei in his crib. 

“Down here.”  Danny said quietly as they walked into the hall.  He opened the door at the end of the hall.  “This is your room.  You’ll basically have the bathroom to yourself.”

Nahele walked into the room and looked around.  “I don’t have to sleep in here.  I know I won’t be here long.  I can sleep on the couch.”

Steve hated seeing the boy so sad and feeling out of place.  “The couch is not a bed.  You are safe here Nahele.  You don’t have to worry about anything.”

He let out a sad laugh.  “No offense sir but I know I’ll be going to a foster home again.”  He wiped his eyes.  “You don’t know…”  He inhaled deeply then turned to look at them.  “Thank you for doing this.  I will never forget it.”

Neither men knew what to say, it was so heart breaking.  “Get settled and come down for lunch.”

They left him alone and went downstairs.  As soon as they stepped into the kitchen they both said.  “What are we going to do?”  Then they laughed and wrapped their arms around each other.

Danny put his head on Steve’s chest.  “We could be temporary foster parents.  I can’t let him go back to one of those homes.”

“Me either babe.”  Steve kissed the top Danny’s head.  “Maybe we could evaluate it at the end of every month and if it’s still going well in three months we could adopt him.”

Danny nodded as he looked up at his husband.  “I think that sounds like a great plan.”

They were kissing when they heard someone clear their throat.  “Oh.  Umm.  I’m sorry.”

They didn’t pull away from each other as they turned around.  “It’s ok.  You’re not interrupting anything.”

Nahele stepped through the doorway.  He looked around before looking back to Steve and Danny.  “Your home is really cool.”

Steve smiled as he walked over to the refrigerator.  “Thank you.  It’s my childhood home.”

“Where are your parents?”  Nahele asked quietly.

“Sandwiches ok?”  Nahele nodded as he watched them work perfectly in sync again.

Steve waved for him to come over to the breakfast bar.  “My mom was killed in a car accident when I was 15 and my dad was killed four years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”  Nahele said as she sat down on a stool. 

Steve shrugged.  “It’s still hard but you learn to grieve and move on.”  He looked at Danny and Nahele could see the love the men shared.  “Sometimes, a lot of times, you find people that can help you through it.  I met Danny just a few days after my dad was murdered.”  He smiled like a goof.  “He was the detective on the case.”

Danny jumped in.  “A haole from Jersey.  I’d only been here six months.  Steve’s dad was with HPD.  I knew of him and the boss’s thought I’d be the best for the job.”  He waved the knife he was spreading mustard with at Steve and smiled.  “Neanderthal here busted into the crime scene and took over the case.” 

Nahele was starting to smile a little as the men talked.  “How long have you two been together?”

Both laughed and Steve responded.  “If you ask everyone else they’ll say since the day we met.  But, I had a friend and Danny was fresh off of a divorce.  It took us about a year to get it together.”

Danny leaned over the bar and kissed Steve.  “That’s been two years now.”

Steve turned serious.  “Look Nahele, we don’t want you to be uncomfortable here with us.  If you aren’t comfortable with us being affectionate with each other…”

Nahele shook his head and said.  “I don’t care.  It’s very obvious that you love each other.”  He looked down at his hands.  “I ran away from the home because the parents found out that I’m gay and they…they harassed me.”

That hurt Danny and Steve.  “We obviously don’t care about that.  But there are going to be rules.”  Nahele nodded.  “First rule is no more stealing.  If you need anything all you have to do is ask.  Second, is school, you have to go to school.  Those are the two most important rules.  There will be chores but nothing serious.  We’ll get you a cell phone in case you want to go somewhere.  Danny, can you think of anything?”

His husband sighed and said.  “Yes.  Grace is 6 and Kalei is 1.  You are part of this family now and they will look up to you.  Just be careful with them please.”

Nahele smiled.  “I love kid’s sir.  I promise I won’t hurt them.”

“Good.”  Danny gave a short nod. 

Nahele turned serious and looked between Danny and Steve.  “Why are you doing this?  After what I did.”

Steve gripped his shoulder.  “Because you need help Nahele.  You didn’t hurt anyone and you were just trying to eat.”

“Thank you.”  Nahele said as his voice cracked.  “I won’t let you down.”

Over the first month he proved to them that he was in fact a good kid in a bad situation.  He went back to school and excelled in every class.  When he was home he helped with the kids and cooking.  He even started making friends and tried out and made the football team.  At the end of the 30 days Danny and Steve had made a decision.  They wanted to adopt Nahele if he was ok with it.  Running the Governor’s task force had it perks and it sped the process along.

They planned a special dinner at Tropics with the family.  Nahele had no idea what was going on and would get the surprise of his life.  “This place is really nice.”

Steve looked around with a smile.  “It is.  We celebrate big moments here.”

Nahele looked confused.  “Is it Grace or Kalei’s birthday?”  He looked upset.  “I didn’t know.  I didn’t get them anything.”

Danny and Steve chuckled.  “No buddy.  This night is actually for you.”

He looked even more confused.  “I don’t understand.  It’s not my birthday.”

“No.”  Danny shook his head.  “But there is something big Steve and I want to talk to you about.”

He became upset and looked panicked.   “I’m sorry for whatever I did.  Just tell me and I’ll fix it.”

Grace climbed up in his lap and hugged him.  “I love you Nahele.”

He cried as he hugged her back.  “I love you too Gracie.”

Steve and Danny had to swallow around the lumps in their throats.  “Nahele, you didn’t do anything wrong.”  Danny reached over and put his hand on his shoulder.  “I promise ok?”  He finally nodded.  “Steve and I…well we want you to be a permanent member of our ohana if you want to.”

“What?”  His brow furrowed and he looked between both men.  “What do you mean?”

Steve pulled the papers out of the diaper bag.  “We want to adopt you Nahele but only if it’s what you want.”

Nahele hugged Grace tight as he cried.  Grace was the sweetest thing on Earth when she said.  “You’re already our brother.”

Nahele took a few minutes, got himself together and asked.  “This is for real?”

Steve nodded and passed the papers to him.  “All Danny and I have to do is sign them.  But we don’t want to do this unless you want this.  You’ll always be ohana Nahele, this will just make it official.”

He smiled as he wiped his eyes as he looked them over.  “I want it too.”

Everyone cheered, even Kalei although he had no idea what was going on.  They shared a group hug and then sat back down to finish dinner.  Steve sent Kono and Chin messages to let them know Nahele had said yes.  The next weekend they had a cookout to celebrate.   By the end of the second month the adoption papers had been processed. 

Nahele had his last name changed to Williams-McGarrett and was excited when he got his new football jersey with the change.  Steve and Danny stopped by to watch him at practice one day. 

They were taking a break so Nahele jogged over to where his dads were standing.  “Hey!  What are you guys doing here?”

Steve and Danny hugged him.  “We came to watch you practice for a little bit if you’re ok with that.”  Steve said.

Nahele smiled brightly and nodded.  “Yeah.  Absolutely.”

The coach blew the whistle and Nahele ran back over to join his teammates.  He hadn’t told Danny and Steve that he’d been catching hell from one of his teammates.  He hoped the guy would keep his mouth shut while they were there because he knew they would say something.  He took his spot as the Offensive Guard and his “friend” took is spot as a Defensive Tackle. 

The coach blew the whistle again and the play was run.  Instead of going after the quarterback Akina went after and took down Nahele.  “You and your fag fathers don’t belong here.”

Steve’s supersonic SEAL hearing caught what he said and he growled.  Danny was caught completely off guard when Steve trotted over to the coach.  “Hey Coach!”

Coach Kaluhiwa had been a new assistant coach when Steve was in high school.  He was a good man that Steve respected and they’d always gotten along when he played.  “McGarrett!”  He greeted Steve happily and shook his hand.  “Your boy looks great out there.  I’m sure you’re showing him some of your moves.”

Steve blushed a little and chuckled because he had in fact been playing with Nahele.  “Maybe a few sir.” 

“I’ve spoken to Akina Steve but his parents are well…less tolerant than everyone else.”  He said quietly.  “Thankfully this is his last year.”

Steve watched them run a few more plays before he said.  “Can I talk to them for a minute?”

Kaluhiwa smiled and blew his whistle.  “Absolutely.”  He waved for the players to gather around.  “Most of you probably only know him by name or you’ve seen his pictures in the trophies case.  This is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.  He went to school here and was one of the best players to ever grace this field.”

One of the players raised his hand.  “We’ve seen your videos.  Why didn’t you play professionally sir?”

Steve smiled and said.  “Because after my mother was killed I was sent to the mainland and went to Annapolis, then joined the NAVY.  I wanted to follow in the footsteps of my father and grandfather.  My dad left the NAVY and joined HPD when I was born.  He became a Lieutenant before he died.  My grandfather went down with the USS Arizona and his body is still there.”  Steve’s voice cracked a little but he kept going.  “I wanted to serve my country and I spent 20 years in the NAVY.  I retired last year because I got married and my husband and I have three children.  I’m proud and honored to have accomplished the things that I have.  But I’m prouder than I ever as a SEAL to be a husband and a father.”  He made eye contact with the boy that was harassing his son.  “Don’t _ever_ let anyone tell you that you can’t or shouldn’t be who you are.  The most important and hardest thing in life will be being true to yourself.”

Danny stood on the sidelines and listened to Steve, he was so proud of him.  Coach Kaluhiwa said.  “Thank you Commander McGarrett.  Why don’t we show him what we’ve learned from his videos?”

“Yes sir!”  They all ran to their positions on the field. 

Steve walked back over and stood by Danny who nudged him.  “Love you babe.”

Steve draped an arm over Danny’s shoulders and pulled him in close.  “Love you too Danno.”

Kanunu Kelly, a nephew of Chin and Kono’s, was the star quarterback.  He’d been to the Williams-McGarrett house many times because he and Nahele were best friends and in the early stages of realizing they liked each other as more.  He was a great kid and Danny and Steve couldn’t be happier for Nahele.

Kanunu knew about the harassment from Akina but had promised Nahele he’d let him handle it.  He couldn’t stand by and let him get away with it anymore.  So he snapped the ball and instead of waiting for Akina, he went after him.  Akina was smiling when he saw Kanunu running towards him.  What he didn’t expect was how hard he was going to be hit. 

Kanunu hovered over him as he tried to catch his breath.  “Leave Nahele alone or you’ll never play football again.  Understand?”  All Akina could do was nod.  “Good.”

Kanunu stood and walked over to Nahele.  “What did you do?”  He hissed.

Kanunu wrapped his hand around the back of Nahele’s neck.  “What you wouldn’t.”   He could see Nahele was upset.  “There is absolutely _no reason_ for you to take that shit from him.”

Nahele walked away and Steve stopped him when he reached the sidelines.  “He’s right son.”  He and Danny stood in front of him.  “I know you haven’t been with us long but you know how we feel about this.  Nahele, you are the best son anyone could ask for and we are so proud of you.”

Danny squeezed his arm.  “You never have to be ashamed of who you are or who you love.  And you never ever have to take harassment from someone _because_ of who you are and who you love.  Kanunu cares about you very much.”  He nodded behind him and Nahele turned to see Kanunu a few feet away. 

He turned back to his fathers.  “Do you think I’m a coward?”  He asked quietly.

“No!”  Both Steve and Danny practically yelled.

Steve pulled him into a hug.  “We think you are the bravest man we know.”  He pulled back and rested his hands on Nahele shoulders. 

Nahele hugged Steve and Danny then turned to Kanunu.  “I’m sorry.”  He walked over and hugged him.  “I’m not ashamed of who I am or of us.  I’m new and I didn’t want to cause any problems.”  He looked back at Danny and Steve.  “I’ve been on my own for so long I’d forgotten what it was like to have people care.”

The coach had dismissed practice and now it was just Nahele, Kanunu, Steve and Danny on the field.  “Why don’t we grab some pies and go back to the house?”

Kanunu perked up.  “Are we picking Gracie and Kalei up on too?”

Danny chuckled.  “Grace is with her mom and step-Stan tonight but we will be picking up our little fish from daycare.

“Yes!”  Kanunu cheered.  Kalei was the only one that could get away with calling him Nunu.   “Can I take him swimming before dinner?”  Kanunu asked as they reached the locker rooms.

Steve shoved him playfully.  “Yeah.  I think we can hit the water for a bit before we eat, _if_ you guys hurry up.”

Nahele and Kanunu disappeared and came running back out twenty minutes later.   Danny sighed dramatically.  “Thank goodness you took showers.  I’m not sure if I could’ve handled smelly teenage boys all the way home.”  Both boys attacked Danny with hugs.  “Animals!”  He glared at Steve.  “This is all your fault.”

Steve laughed as he wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders.  “You know you love us Danno.”  They made it to Steve’s truck and climbed in.

They sent Kanunu and Nahele in.  When they came out Kanunu was spinning him around like an airplane and Kalei was squealing.  “Nunu!  Nunu!”

When they walked in the house Steve said.  “You guys go for a swim and think about what you want to watch while we eat.”

Steve and Danny gave them until the pizza arrived.  The boys went upstairs to change while Danny and Steve got plates, napkins, and drinks.  When they walked back into the living room they found Nahele on the sofa with Kanunu sitting between his legs and Kalei sitting on cushions beside Kanunu.  Steve slipped his phone out of his pocket and took a picture.

“Ok you animals.  What are we going to watch?”  Steve said as they set up everything on the coffee table.

They decided on the last Avengers movie.  Danny and Steve sat cuddled up to each other while they ate.  Danny leaned in and whispered to Steve.  “We’re doing good with Nahele right?”

Steve kissed his temple and whispered.  “Yeah Danno.  We’re doing good.  He’s happy here.”  That made Danny cuddle closer to Steve and he smiled.

Kalei was starting to fall asleep so Danny took him upstairs to put him in the bath.  “Did you have a fun day to day buddy?”  Danny asked as he and Kalei played with his boats.

“Yes daddy!”  Kalei said excitedly as he crashed his boat into the one Danny was playing with.  “Fun day.”

Danny heard Steve’s footsteps just before he popped into the bathroom.  “How are two of my favorite guys?”

Kalei squealed and splashed.  “Daddy!”  Steve squatted beside Danny and poked at their son.

“Hey buddy.”  He caressed the top of Kalei’s head.  “Are you and Danno playing boats?”

Kalei squealed again.  “Boats Daddy!  Danno is fun!”

Both men laughed as they played with their little boy for a few more minutes.  Steve lifted him out of the water.  “Ok little frog.  “It’s time for you to go to bed.”

After they put his pajamas on they took him downstairs so he could say goodnight to Nahele and Kanunu.  He squealed when he saw them.  “Nunu!  Nahe!”  They hugged him good night and told him they loved him.  “Love you.”

Danny went back up with Kalei and Steve checked all the doors.  “Kanu, you’re welcome to spend the night as always.  Grace’s room is free or the couch.”

“Thank you sir.  I’ll just head home.”  He only lived six houses down.

Steve hugged both boys.  “Another hour.  You guys have school tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.”  They both said.

Steve stopped by Kalei’s room where he found Danny reading to him.  He sat down on the other side of their youngest.  “We’re really lucky Danno.”

Danny closed the book and smiled.  “Yeah we are babe.”  He leaned down and kissed Kalei’s forehead.  “Let’s go to bed babe.”

Steve nodded as he leaned down and kissed Kalei.  “Night buddy.  Danno and Daddy love you.”

 


End file.
